Una llegada del pasado
by Marialis Collazo
Summary: Jack esta muy contento por pertenecer a un grupo despues de tantos años de soledad pero siente que le hace falta algo.Pitch ha vuelto a atacar y estavez les tocara a los Guardianes proteger a Jack y su pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**UNA LLEGADA DEL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 1:La pesadilla**

**QUIERO DEJAR EN CLARO ANTES DE QUE COMIENZEN A LEER LO QUE SIGNIFICAN ALGUNOS SIMBOLOS QUE SERÁN UTILIZADOS EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA COMO:**

" " Dialogo

( ) Pensamientos

ACLARACIÓN:Nada de esto me estoy estupidemente enamorada de no obtengo dinero por lo que hago,solo me divierto y claro me frustro cuando las cosas no me es mi primer fic asi que porfavor perdonen si no queda bien o si es una porqueria pero he leido tantos que me inspire a escribir de todo en los reviews(porfavor dejen reviews aunque sean malos).Si no entienden algo o se pierden porfavor haganmelo saber.

**Jack POV:**

Estaba caminando por el bosque cuando derrepente vi la silueta de una mujer sentada en una acerque a ella con mi cayado apuntandole y le pregunté quien solo se levantó y dio vuelta sobre sus talones para esos momentos me quede inmóvil no sabia que hacer no podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

"¡Jack!"grito aquella voz femenina.

"¿Katie?"pregunte sorprendido.

"Claro,por que esperabas a alguien más"preguntó ella con una ceja arqueada.

"No,es...que...que...pues no esperaba verte;han pasado tantos años"dije aún sin creer que mi mejor amiga ,la que tanto extrañé estubiera frente a mi.

"¿Porque Jack?"pregunto ella triste.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"¿Porque me abandonastes Jack?"dijo ella gritando"Prometistes que estariamos juntos"

"Katie lo siento, pero es que..."pero ella me interrumpio.

"No quiero excusas Frost"gritó mirando furiosamente al albino"Me traicionastes , me cambiastes"dijo mientras le salian lágrimas de los ojos de aquella hermosa joven.

"Que yo sepa tu tampoco hicistes mucho por buscarme"gritó Jack (Espera ¡QUE! ella me llamó Frost ? .Debe estar muy enojada bueno mejor me calmo)''Estuve 300 años solo, sin que nadie pudiera verme que creistes? que la estaba pasanso bien?que me divertia?Tienes idea de lo que sentia cadavez que intentaba que me vieran los niños y me atravesaban?"pregunté esta vez mas calmado.

"TE ODIO JACK"gritó furiosa mientras se evaporaban en sus mejillas las lágrimas que salian de sus ojos."Pero sabes que,eso no importa por que ya encontre alguien que enverdad me quiere"dijo con voz tenebrosa mientras secaba cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?"Pregunté nervioso.

"Sabes muy bien que quiero decir"dijo la chica con sonrisa maliciosa"Te presento a mi nuevo amigo Pitch Black"

"Noooo"grité asustado mientras me levantaba de aquella pesadilla dandome cuenta de que me habia quedado dormido en el cuarto que Norte me habia preparado.

**POV Normal:**

"Noooo"

Aquel grito provoco que los guardianes se levantaran de sus respectivos sueños y se pusieran alerta pero Bunny no perdio tiempo y corrio a la habitacion del joven guardian ya que sabia que el grito povenia de ahí.

"¿Que pasa?"pregunto Bunny mientras veia a aquel chico con sus manos en el pecho como si tratara de evitar que su corazón saliera de él.

"Jack"pero él no contesto"¿Jack estas bien?"pregunto Bunny preocupado.

"¡Jack!"grito Bunny mientras movia al chico por los brazos bruscamente.

"¡Dejame!"grito mientras se alejaba de Bunny asustado.

"¡Jack!"gritaron Norte y Tooth al unisono cuando entraron a la habitación del joven guardian.

"¿Que le succede?"pregunto mientras se acercaba a el asustado joven preocupada.

"No lo ha dicho nada desde que llegue solo gritó y se alejo de mi asustado cuando intente de hacerlo reaccionar"

En esos momentos lo guardianes comienzan a hacerle la misma pregunta a Jack"¿Que te pasó?"pero lo que empezo como un interrogatorio termino siendo una terrible discución de como deberian interrogarlo, provocando un terrible alboroto.

"¡Ya callensen!"gritó el albino furioso mientras golpeaba su cayado en el suelo provocando que sus amigos temblaran de frio."Solo fue una pesadilla"dijo tratando de regular su respiración,la cual estaba muy ni el frio evito que todos miraran sorprendidos al muchacho por su reciente confeción.

"Norte tenemos que hablar"Norte y conejo caminaron hasta el pasillo.

"Se supone que no deben haber pesadillas y por la expreción que tenia Jack cuando llegué te puedo decir que no era muy bonito lo que estaba viendo."dijo Bunny muy molesto.

"Creo que Pitch ha vuelto"Bunny asintio"Avisale a los veré que dice Hombre de la luna"Dijo el gran hombre de rojo mientras se dirigia a la plataforma.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo espero les guste todos los errores cualquier duda, pregunta o ideas para la historia dejenme un review nos el prooximo capitulo en la por tomarse el tiempo para leer. Lamento el tamaño pero en Word se veia mas grande.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:Remordimiento**

Por otro lado mientras los dos guardianes hablaban Tooth y Sandy escuchaban la pesadilla de Jack,la cual los tenia muy sorprendidos y Jack termino de contar todo lo succedido miraron a el peli-blanco que se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana para mirar las se sentian mal por lo que le habia pasado a Jack;pero Tooth tenia esperanzas de que aquel guardian superaría todo,en cambio el pequeño hombresillo de arena no estaba tan seguro de eso y se sentia mucho peor que todos por lo que estaba pasandole a su amigo ya que él personalmente habia influensiado a los guardianes para que obligaran a Jack a dormir,claro sin decirles que...

**Flash Back:**

La noche era muy oscura y la Luna a penas y brillaba ,pero bajo ese impenetrable manto de oscuridad se desataba una gran batalla que nadie veia...solo la Luna parecia presenciar aquel succeso.

"Norte tenemos que irnos ya no aguantaremos mucho más"dijo Bunny.

"Sandy y Tooth me cubrirán en lo que tu y Jack matan la mayor cantidad de sombras para yo poder ir por el trineo"ordeno el hombre de barba blanca.

Todos asintieron a exepción de Jack que estaba muy lejos para tomaron sus posiciones de batalla en lo que Norte corria lo mas que podia para llegar a su trineo el cual habia dejado unas calles atras(La proxima vez estacionare el cerca trineo)penso Norte mientras escapaba de algunas pesadillas.

"¿Donde esta Jack?"pregunto Tooth

"¿Que no estaba contigo?"pregunto Bunny

"¡Jack ,Jack ,Jack!"grito Tooth buscando a Jack con la mirada en lo que peleaba."Bunny esto no me gusta"

"A mi tampoco compañera"

De pronto la Luna fue oculta por las densas neblinas las cuales parecieron haber sido mandadas por el miedo pelea continuaba Tooth y Sandman peleaban espalda con espalda contra lo que parecian ser lobos de arena negra .Bunny por otra parte lanzaba con furia y velocidad sus boomerangs a diestra y siniestra mientras corria lo mas rapido posible entre las sombras buscando a su amigo el cual no veia por ningun lado.

Jack habia sido apartado de sus albino ajeno a lo que el Hombra de las pesadillas tenia planeado para él solo se dispuso a continuar acabando con cualquier sombra que se le pusiese en frente.

"¡Se que estas ahí Pitch, vamos sal no tengas miedo"dijo el albino mientras apuntaba a su alrededor con su cayado.

El rey de las pesadillas sintió como un escalofrío le recorria los huesos hasta llegar a su que acaso ese niño malcriado se habia atrevido a acusarlo de tener lo que tanto le gustaba crear, se habia burlado de él una vez y no se permitiría que eso volviera a succeder."¿Miedo yo?"dijo saliendo de sus tinieblas"Por favor Jack aquí el único que tiene miedo eres tú"dijo mientras señalaba a el adolecente con cierta gracia.

"Yo no te tengo miedo Pitch"

"Otra vez con eso Frost"dijo apreciendose tras el joven provocando que este le lanzara un rayo de hielo que esquivó muy fácilmente."Vamos Jack calmate no tienes que mentirnos a nosotros ,aqui todos sabemos que eso no es cierto"

"Maldición"No sabia como pero aquel hombre de negro habia logrado alejarlo de su grupo y comenzaban a aparecer muchas sombras.

"¿Que succede Jack?"camino hacia él con la cabeza en alto pero esperando una el joven solo lo veia con desprecio y enojo."Jack amigo porque me miras asi"

"¡Yo no soy tu amigo!"dijo Jack atacando con un rayo de hielo pero este lo esquivo como si de siempre hubiese sabido que lanzaría a su rostro.

"Pero eso puede cambiar"el hombre de negro solo sonrio y caminó hacia él sin preocupación"Imagina tu y el lo que nos restricciones ni sobre todo sin reclamos."cuando miro a los ojos al chico se dio cuenta de que habia logrado su ,habia sembrado la duda.

**En otra parte del bosque de Burguess...**

Los tres Guardianes que quedaban juntos se encontraban por acabar con las pesadillas que los estaban atacando.

"¡Bunny!Cuidado"grito Tooth cuando alcanzó a ver que unas sombras se acercaba por detras para atacar a su compañ quedó helada cuando se fijó que su amigo habia sido golpeado sin compasión por esas mismas pesadillas.

Meme al escuchar el grito de su amiga se volteo ,pero, solo alcanzo a ver una nube de se lanzaron para atacar a las sombras que se encontraban sobre su amigo.

"Bunny,Bunny,Bunny,porfavor responde responde"el conejo yacia en el suelo tendido lleno de moretones y un gran golpe en la cabeza que sangraba continuaba moviendo a su amigo con desesperación,Sandy solo veia la escena con enojo y preocupación.

Derrepente Bunny comienza a aturdido y adolorido por los golpes se sienta y pasa su mano justo por donde tiene la herida en la cabeza"¡Auch! Que diablos fue lo que paso."preguntó

Sandy creo sobre su cabeza una imagen del conejo y muchas sombras cayendo sobre él.

"Asi que eso fue lo que paso y ni me he dado cuenta"gruño el luego de unos segundos se incorporó debido a que el gran trineo de Santa casi se estaciona sobre él"¡Oye ten mas cuidado!"Gritó visiblemente molesto.

"Lo siento conejo, no te habia visto"dijo con una sonrisa que en minutos fue cambiada por una cara de preocupación"¿Donde esta Jack?"Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos; como rayos se habian olvidado de Jack.

"Yo no he visto a Jack desde que Aster pregunto por él y eso me tiene preocupada hay que buscarlo."dijo el hada.

"Seria mas rapido si nos separamos"

"No conejo puede ser peligroso si nos separamos, ademas ,tu no puedes ir estas mal herido"respondio Norte.

"Estas loco si crees que me quedare aquí sin hacer nada"

"Meme y yo buscaremos a Jack, tú y Tooth se quedarán para vigilar si vuelve aquí"

**De vuelta con Jack...**

Derrepente un ruido estruendoso se abrio camino por el valle en el que se encontraba; derrepente todo se detuvo,hubo una pausa que él no comprendio pero las sombras con las que habia estado peleando minutos antes ya no se encontraban y la Luna volvia a emerger de su miro a todos lados intentando conseguir a sus atacantes pero por mas que buscaba se le hacia imposible,pues,no podia distinguir que eran sombras comunes y cuales eran sus enemigos.

Pitch en esos momentos disfrutaba de las confucion de su contrincante y de la duda que aun no se apartaba de la mente de este; no sabia con seguridad de que le habia hecho dudar, pues si de algo estaba seguro era de que el espíritu del invierno era totalmente habia pensado que tenia la batalla ganada contra los guardianes ese mocoso se habia atrevido a desafiarlo,humillarlo,ridiculizarlo y derrotarlo enfrente de un monton de niños malcriados.(Jack, Jack, Jack siempre tan arrogante, tan atrevido , tan inesperado y esa soledad que algun día sentistes,todo ese miedo;esos estúpidos de los Guardianes y el entrometido de Manny tuvieron que arruinar a mi potencial yo no me dare por vencido tan fá mi aliado Jack y eso Hombre de la Luna ni tú podras evitarlo)Pensaba el Pitch mientras continuaba observando a su aliado.

"Jack"se oyó un grito a lo lejos.

"Estoy aquí chicos"grito el peli-blanco.

"Bueno Jack creo que nuestra reunion tendra que ser en otra ocación hasta pronto"Pitch desaparecio igual que sus palabras entre las sombras Jack se quedo pensativo.(Pudo haberme atacado mas de una no lo hizo huy eso si que me da miedo que horror por que no me habra atacado?DDe verdad cree que yo me unire a el, pues que mal le va.)

En esos momentos a su lado se encontraban un gran hombre de rojo y un pequeño hombre de arena dorada.

"¿Jack cabastes con Pitch?¿Donde esta?"pregunto mientras buscaba a sus alrededores con espadas en alto.

"Ya se fue.Y los demas donde estan."

"Tooth y Conejo estan esperando en el bien te ves algo pensativo Jack."dijo el hombre con su natural preocupación paternal hacia el chico"Ese desgraciado de Pitch te ha hecho algo"gruño molesto.

" solo que me pidio que me uniera a su bando"dijo el chico que reacciono cuando vio la exprecion del mayor"Claro que le dije que no pero creo que no se dara por vencido tan facil."

"Bien debemos ir al trineo"dijo con expreción mas relajada pero aun de preocupación.

**Casi llegando al Polo:**

"No puedo creer que ese maldito de Pitch se atreva a pedirte que te unas a él"bufo el conejo muy en una esquina del trineo; ademas de asustado sesentia muy mareado por el golpe

"Si. Lo mas extrano es que se le haya ocurrido preguntarte despues de que te hicistes un guardian."dijo Tooth

"De hecho..."todos lo ojos se posaron en Jack pues ya habian llegado al polo y Norte tambien podia mirarlo sin preocuparse de chocar el trineo"Él ya me lo habia preguntado."

"¡Que!"gritaron todos incluso Sandi tenia un ! sobre su cabeza.

"Fue despues de que arruine las pascuas"dijo el joven presentes asintieron pues recordaban bien ese dia y no querian pedirle explicaciones a Jack.

**Horas despues:**

"Bueno creo que seria mejor que todos durmieramos aquí hoy"dijo decidido el hombre de barba.

"Creo que seria buena idea"dijo Tooth.

"No creo"dijo Bunny

"Amm Bunny tú como quiera te quedaras aquí , estas herido asi que tu opinión no cuenta"comentó el hada.

"¡Que¡Noooo estan locos si creen que me quedare aqui por un simple rasguño"

"Eso no esta en discución asi que callate por que la unica forma de que te larges a tu madriguera seria que Jack te cuidase."El gran conejo en esos momentos se sintio furioso pero eso se le paso cuando sedio cuenta de que su compañero no habia respondido al trabajo antes se volteo mirar a su compañero pero vio a un chico callado y muy quieto ademas de serio.

"Y a este que le pasa"pregunto el conejo a en esos momentos se fijo en lo que su camarada le decia.

"Jack todo bien."

"Que...ó si si todo bien."

En esos momentos Sandy noto algo extraño en Jack algo que habia visto muchas .El niño parecia tener miedo a dormir y debido a la ofrerta de Norte se habia puesto a arreglar ese problema tomo al joven por la manga de su sueter y se lo llevo a parte.

"Meme no ves que estamos hablando con el chico."exclamo el conejo que solo recibio una mirada amenazante de parte de el pequeño que este se callase,pues,Sandy no habla pero eso no significa que no era peligroso cuando estaba molesto y eso ellos lo sabian.

Meme se llevo al joven a la biblioteca y cerro la puerta tras lo miraba extrañado,no sabia para que lo queria.

"¿Que pasa Meme?"pregunto Jack.

Meme dibujo sobre su cabeza una cama y un signo de pregunta.

"Que pasa con esa cama."

Sandy nego con la cabeza y borro los dibujos sobre este para escribir con el polvo dorado"¿Porque tienes miedo de dormir?"

"Yo no tengo a dormir"pero fue en vano el intento.

Sandy lo miro esta vez con cara de pocos lo cual Jack se puso nervioso ya habia visto como acababa con Pitch.

"No te puedo mentir verdad"

"NO"escribio Sandy.

"No me gusta tengo pesadillas miedo no quiero provocar problemas mis poderes tambien dependen de mi estado y no quiero despertarme y darme cuenta de que he hecho una horrible tormenta."dijo triste y en un susurro que Sandy apenas logro escuchar"Creeme ya me paso una vez , gracias a Manny que estaba en un lugar despoblado."dijo avergonzado."Pero porfavor no le digas a los otros."

Sandy su arena dorada creo una figura de Jack y una barrera al rededor de él dandole a entender que lo protegeria.

"Gracias"

Asi todos se fueron a dormir.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

...lo protegeria.

Meme se sentia mal porque habia faltado a su promesa no habia podido proteger a su amigo y él no se habia atrevido a decirle que llevaba días teniendo fallado a su juramento de que aunque Jack era un Espíritu era un niño y él caia en sus responsabilidades.

En esos momentos entra conejo a la habitación arrancando a Sandy de sus pensamientos.

"Chicos tengo malas que Pitch a vuelto."dijo el conejo.

"Asi que es a él a quien debo agradecer mis pesadillas"dijo molesto el joven de escarcha.

"Espera espera espera a que te refieres con 'Mis pesadillas' exactamente"pregunto el conejo citando a Jack.

"¿Que quisistes decir con eso Jack?"Pregunto Tooth claramente confundida.

"Bueno..."

"Por que se tardan tanto"Norte lo salvo de esa incómo da conversació querer dejó escapar un suspiro de no paso desapercibido para Bunny.

"Vamos Norte nos esta esperando en la plataforma"dijo Bunny"Pero tú"dijo señalando a Jack"No te salvas de esta"

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este que les guste, para mí quedo bastante eso si el Flash Back se me hizo eterno Tambienqueiro agradecer a TO QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO Y CUMPLIENDO UNA PROMESA QUE HIZE HOY LOGRE SUBIR ESTE encantan los reviews los agradezco todos no importa si son buenos o é el otro capitulo en uno o dos días.(Bueno eso espero porque el internet esta instalado en casa de mi abuela asi que si voy puedo pero es casi seguro que no más de dos días)

Perdonen mis Horrores ortográficos si se me escapo alguno.

Bueno me seguimos reviews no se les olvide :)


	3. Chapter 3

La mento la tardanza de agradesco que esperen y espero que continuen leyendo es cap es un poco más cotidiano pero espero les 3 dias subo el próximo POR LOS REVIEWS LOS QUIEROS.

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los Personajes son mios; bueno a excepción de Katerin(Katie) y obio la historia.

**Capitulo 3:Actitud equivocada**

En el corazón de una selva donde la brisa cálida sopla el follaje de los frondosos á cascadas suenan formando un sonido relajante al sonido de la brisa acariciando delicadamente el vacio se escuchaba en todo el luna en lo alto se veia en todo su explendor,brillaba dando confort a todos los que la vieran esa noche.

En esa selva habia una pequeña casa que se encontraba bien oculta tras el manto de una cascada por la cual se podia divisar una extensa cueva que al final llegaba a lo que se podia llegar a pensar que era el prado mas hermoso jamas visto por íritu o cubierto de césped completamente verde, no habian árboles pero se podian ver muchos rosales creando un tipo de jardín que tenia las rosas mas hermosa y de todos los colores habidos y por haber y en el centro de ese jardin se podia visualizar un estanque enorme lleno de agua cristalina y flores de loto en toda la superficie.

"Aaaaaaah"gritó una joven que despertaba de una joven asustada se llevo una mano al pecho intentando de regular sus latidos y su respiració sento en la orilla de su cama y miraba a todos lados buscando comprender lo que habia sucedido.(Uff solo fue una que horrible, estaba con Jack y luego él..él..él me dijo que se habia aliado con ese mounstro de horror.)Se levanta de su cama y camina hacia la ventana.

Desde esa ventana se puede observar a una joven de unos 17 años que es alumbrada por la una chica color miel, su cabello negro azulado con mechones blancos por todo este haciendo resaltar los hermosos ojos grises de brisa fresca de la noche entra por la ventana de la chica acariciando el rostro de esta y moviendo su lacio cabello.

"Jack"susurra la joven mientras mira a la luna buscando tranquilidad"Jack hace tanto tiempo que no sabemos nada del pregunto como te sientes de haber sido elegido como Guardian."ante este hecho ella sonrio y miro al horizonte de su prado mientras continuaba hablandole al viento que jugeteaba a su alrededor como si la escuchara"Estoy segura de que eres un exelente Guardian, siempre lo fuistes"la peli-negra entro nuevamente dejando que la Luna continuara con el trabajo de iluminar esa bella noche.

**De vuelta en el polo:**

Todos estaban confundidos no entendian como es que habian descuidado tanto la situación de Pitch.Él ya no estaba en su prisión y podia hacer lo que quisiera,aunque claro,ellos lo detendrian, pero,eso no era como para fiarse.

"Hombre de la Luna no nos dice nada"informó el hombre de barba.

"No sé porque te sorprende tanto si él solo nos ayuda cuando él tambien necesita ayuda"dijo conejo señalando la Luna como si de un extraño se tratase.

"Conejo eso no es cierto a lo mejor no nos dice nada por que no hay peligro por el momento"dijo Tooth intentando de calmar al muy molesto conejo.

"¡Y que significa eso que va a esperar a que se nos caiga el mundo encima para entonces ayudarnos!"grito el conejo mientras movia sus manos con desesperación.

Jack se encontraba en una esquina del salón de la cual estaba recostado y sosteniendo con su mano derecha su cayado; se sentia frustrado y no era para menos llevaba días teniendo esa pesadilla y ya le preocupaba que a su amiga le hubiese pasado algo y no tenia forma de saber de ella pues no sabia donde vivía ni como momentos como esos se sentia solo,aunque sabía que no lo estaba y eso le constaba no podia evitar sentirse así; después de todo habia pasado 300 años solo y eso era algo que no se podia borrar de la noche a la mañana.

"¿Jack que pasa?"pregunta Jack no contesta, esta sumido en sus pensamientos.

(Y si le pasó no Jack como crees, ni que ella se fuese a dejar o es que ya olvidastes lo bien que se defiende.)

"Jack"esta vez fue Tooth la que intento de llamar la atención del joven Guardian; sin tener éxito cabe recalcar.

(Tal vez si le preguntara a Norte el me mejor no por que se pondrá a preguntar mucho y no quiero dar explicaciones, yo sé lo mucho que se modo, es eso o darle la vuelta al mundo buscandola y con lo buena que es ocultandose me llevara toda una eternidad , por que la deje ir.)mientras el peli-blanco pensaba sus amigos miraban preocupados como la expreción de su amigo cambio de serio a melancólica.

"Compañero estas bien?"pregunto el conejo ya preocupado por su amigo aunque claro no lo admitiría.

Pero nada.

"Jack"volvio a intentar el conejo.

Silencio.

¡Zaz!

"¡Pero que DEMONIOS te pasa conejo!"gritó Jack al ser traido de sus pensamientos con un zape en la cabeza.

"¡Como que que me pasa tú eres el que esta ahí con cara de Zombie y a mi es al que le pasa algo, pues te voy a decir que es lo que pasa pasa que llevamos hablandote como cinco minutos y tú que no respondes!"

"Ooh...lo siento es que no los escuche"dijo avergonzado

"Ves eres un despistado y un irrespetuoso"añadio conejo

"Lo de despistado lo entiendo pero el único irrespetuoso aquí eres tú por andar pegangole a la gente"dijo mientras se frotaba donde le habia dado el conejo.

"Mira mocoso te voy a decir una cosa"dijo mientras sacaba sus boomerangs a menazando a Jack"No tienes ningun derecho a llamarme así, ademas nadie tiene la culpa de que andes transportandote a otro mundo por tus estúpidos pensamientos, cubo de hielo."

"Y si lo sigo haciendo que vas hacer lanzarme un huevo"grito Jack molesto mientras se ponia en posición de defensa"No ya se me vas a colorear verdad"eso fue la gota que colmo la copa.

Bunny salto sobre Jack pero este en un rápido movimiento logro salirse de su camino y congelo en suelo provocando que el gran conejo se resbalara al bajar haciendolo estrellarse contra la pared.

"Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja"solo se podia oir la ruidosa risa del espiritu del invierno por todo el polo norte"Creo que me ...jajajaja...equivoque tu solo...jajajaja...solo ibas a ...jajajaja...olvidalo...jajaja...ya no...no puedo...jajajajaja"decia entre risas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Los demas veian atónitos lo que acababa de tres espectadores se miraron entre si sabian que debian detenerlos antes de que se hicieran daño pero no sabian le hizo una mueca a Norte dandole a entender que tenia que parar eso yá, antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas y alguno hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepentiria; pero este solo se encogio de que habia estado pendiente a sus otros dos amigos vio como el conejo lograba ponerse de pie a pesar del hielo que habia bajo él, intento llamar la atención de Norte y Tooth pero estos estaban muy ocupados discutiendo y no le hacian caso.

El conejo de pascuas vio a su atacante doblarse de la risa y aprovecho para lanzarse sobre él impulso de la pared que se encotraba tras de él y salio disparado como bala de cañon hacia el joven que por la risa no se habia dado cuenta de lo que estaba por pasarle.

Sandy se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar y en un rápido movimiento se paró en medio del ataque de Bunny; provocando que este se lo llevara a él tres terminaron rodando hasta chocar con la pared donde se detuvieron de golpe.

"Pero que..."cuando Norte se volteo solo vio a sus tres amigos en el suelo tirados .

"¿Chicos que les pasó?"pregunto Tooth mientras los ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"Preguntale al Canguro"dijo Jack con una mueca de dolor.

"Que no soy un Canguro"dijo el molesto"Tienes suerte de que Meme se metiera en el medio"bufo el conejo.

"Ni tanta, si como quiera me caistes encima y mira que pesas, creo que deberias hacer ejercicio"

"¡QUE!"Bunny iba a atacar cuando...

"¡YA BASTA!"todos miraron perplejos al hombre de rojo."Dejen de que averiguar que ha estado haciendo Pitch y ustedes estan aquí perdiendo el tiempo"

"El empezo"dijo Jack con tono inocente.

"¡Que! ves lo que te digo, quieres que no haga nada si él sigue."dijo el conejo intentando de exponer su punto de vista.

"Conejo tu eres el mayor deberias comportarte"dijo un Norte sonriente.

Ambos contrincantes quedaron helados ante las palabras del mayor,sabian que era verdad pero eso no significaba que les verdad es que Jack odiaba ser el menor,porque,eso hacia que los demas quisieran ayudarlo y protegerlo lo que no lo molestaba del todo;pero habia veces quen era insoportable tanta ayuda y protección,solian por otra parte no le enojaba el hecho de ser mayor que el guardian de la diversión,lo que sí le molestaba era que se lo recordaran para que él dejara de pelear con él; es que no entendian que el hecho de que él fuese mayor no significaba que se quedaria de brazos cruzados ante su oponente en potencia ya que este solia sacarlo de sus casillas fácilmente.

"Bien entonces que propones que hagamos"dijo Bunny tomando su normal actitud seria.

"Creo que Jack tiene que contarnos primero que es lo que ha pasado en su pesadilla"respondio Norte.

"Ya Jack nos conto a mi y a Sandy verdad"dijo Tooth mirando a su amigo el cual asintio ante lo antes dicho.

"Ahora que dices pesadillas eso me recuerda..."dijo conejo mirando a Jack, provocando que este se ponga tenso y apriete con fuerza su cayado hasta que los nudillos se le pusieran mas blancos de lo normal."A que te referias con 'Mis Pesadillassss'. "dijo Bunny haciendo enfasis en las últimas [sssss].

"Yo...bueno es que yo...pues"el muchacho no sabia que decir, sabia que debia decir algo pero no sabia que.

"Jack sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros"dijo el hada para darle ánimos.

Un suspiro."Esta bien"dijo resignado era obio que esa batalla no la iba a gana"He tenido mas de una pesadilla, peor siempre es la misma y no entiendo porque nunca cambia; es siempre siempre lo mismo llego a un bosque, me encuentro con una chica y ella me reclama porque la deje sola que porque la cambie por ustedes cuando ni siquiera fui yo el que se fue y después ella me dice que se ¡FUE CON PITCH!es que esta loca o que no entiendo nada como es posible que se vaya con él no la entiendo."el chico suspira para calmarse"Se que solo es un sueño pero es que...ya estoy cansado"dio mientra se sentaba en el sillón mas alejado de la chimenea.

"A ver amigo hay algo que no entiendo de todo esto." dijo Bunny.

"El porque Jack es el único que tiene pesadillas?"pregunto Tooth.

" eso tambien es una buena pregunta."dijo señalando al hada "Mi pregunta es porque te importa tanto que la chica de tu sueño acepte ir con Pitch; ni siquiera la conoces no entiendo por que..."el conejo de pascuas no dijo nada más no tenia que hacerlo ya habia visto la respuesta; Jack se tenso completo apreto el agarre de su cayado, se puso su capucha y se fue por la habia ido."Se fue el idiota se fue y me dejo con la palabra en la boca"

"Conejo lo presionastes demaciado tú sabes muy bien que el muchacho a penas se esta acostumbrando a contarnos las cosas y no fue justo para él todas las preguntas que le estabas haciendo"

"Y eso que significa, que es mi culpa"dijo mientras se enfrentaba al hombre de rojo.

"Chicos ya basta así no arreglaran nada"dijo el hada intentando de calmarlo, un intento en vano cabe recalcar.

Sandy estaba cansado de eso siempre era lo esta vez no se quedaria de brazos los necesitaba y esos dos solo estaban peleando sobre quien tenia la culpa de que Jack se comportara así.Es que no entendian que todos eran culpables de eso; ellos lo habian ignorado durante 300 años ,es un milagro que el muchacho les decidido; no habia podido cumplir con la promesa de proteger a su amigo pero al menos arreglaria el dañ a donde estaban Norte y Bunny peleando e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrio.

¡ZAP! ¡ZAP!

Norte y Bunny estaban perplejos no podian creer que el más tranquilo de ellos los hubiera golpeado y para ellos sin razón aparente.A Bunny se le estaban subiendo a la cabeza las ganas de gritarle y pegarle al pequeño agresor ,pero, Sandy se dio cuanta de las intenciones de este y solo lo miró muy sobre su cabeza unas figuras; ellos, reloj y a Jack en lo que parecia ser un lugar muy solo.

"Meme tiene razón estamos perdiendo el tiempo y no sabemos a donde fue Jack"Norte fue el primero en reaccionar.

"Tienes razón amigo deberiamos estar buscandolo en vez de pelear"dijo Bunny.

" nos separaremos y el que encuentre a Jack que venga al Polo y encienda las Luces Boreales"Ordenó Norte.

Sandy negó con su cabeza y comenzo a dibujar sobre esta; él repartiendo sueños, Jack por donde él pasaba, él enviando arena a todos ellos.

" que entragar sueñ los demás siguan el plan."

El sol se estaba haciendo presente en el Polo lo que significaba que debian darse prisa para encontrar a todos partieron en diferentes direcciones para cubrir más camino.

* * *

Hasta aquí este capitulo en 3 dias subo el otro; si Dios agradesco a todos los que han leido mi historia y han dejado leyendo, no me dejen porfavor continuen si hay algun error; si alguna palabra se corta avisenme ya revise y no vi ninguna pero soy humana y se me puede pasar una que otra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:Ninguno de los personajes es Katerine(Katie) y pues claro la la historia se cortan algunas palabras o frases el porque lo si saben como arreglarlo se los agradecería.**

**Capitulo 4:Busqueda y Culpa**

El Espírutu del Invierno volaba sobre un bosque de Irlanda bucando respuestas de donde se podria encontrar su amiga que; tenia que admitir, extrañaba volaba sumido en sus pensamientos, preguntandose por que no les habia dicho la verdad a sus amigos; depués de todo para eso estaban o no, sentia confundido algo le decia que mejor hablara de eso cuando fuera totalmente necesario y no iba a discutir ese punto; el porque, ni él mismo lo se vio en medio de una pequeña comunidad; andaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se habia dado cuenta cuando habia llegado ahí.

Se sentó en el techo de una de las casas y miro al de noche en ese país asi que ningun niño lo veria a esa la en su punto mas alto.

"Hola"dijo diriguiendose a la Luna."Se que seguramente te estaras preguntando por que estoy solo y quiero que sepas que no es por que no me guste la compañia es solo que...no lo sé...me...me siento...vacio, incompleto."

Miro hacia la Luna.

"¿Porque me siento así? Es que no lo entiendo ya tengo amigos, sé cual es mi centro, soy un Guardian, tengo muchos niños que creen en mí.Pero aún siento que algo me falta y no se que es."esta vez miro a la Luna esperando una respuesta.

Silencio.

"¡AL MENOS DIME ESO,DIME QUE ME FALTA,DIME POR QUE ME SIENTO ASI; ESO ES LO MENOS QUE ME DEBES DEPÚES DE 300 AÑOS DE SOLEDAD TOTAL, DEPÚES DE QUE TODOS ME ODIARAN!''Jack sentia como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta mietras recordaba aquellos días de soledad"Porfavor...porfavor sol dame una pista, con eso me conformo"dijo en medio de un sollozo.

"Un lazo aún no ha sido unido."

"¿¡Que?!"Jack estaba confundido no sabia de donde habia venido eso, Pero cuando miro al cielo lo entendio; Moon habia respondido a su pregunta aunque no entendia que significaba és de todo algo era mejor que ese algo pues fuera como se sentia felíz.

El espíritu del Invierno estaba felí le habló por primera vez después de haberle dicho que se llamaba Jack Frost . Pensó que era mejor irse a su lago donde podria decansar y pensar en lo que Manny le habia dicho.

"Viento llevame a casa."

Llegando a Burguess el peli-blanco se dio cuenta de que los niños estaban entrando a sus casas para era una de las ventajas de ser un espíritu podias ir a cualquier parte del mundo sin tener que andar con pasaporte o esas cosas y podias ir a la hora que quisieras.A Jack le parecio bueno que ahí tambien fuera de noche, depués de todo si era de día no tendria tiempo de reflexionar ya que estaria ocupado en cosas más interesantes como en una pelea de bolas de nieve.

Jack se fue a su lago a descansar, no habia dormido nada por culpa de aquella verdad es que no queria dormir pero se sentia muy cansado, llevaba varios días sin dormir sentó en la rama más alta del árbol que estaba junto a su lago.

"Un lazo que aún no ha sido unido."Jack bostezo"A que se referira con eso"dicho esto Jack cayó en un profundo sueño.

**En un lugar desconocido:**

Por aquel lugar se podian apreciar distitos tipos de flora y un lugar hermoso, pero dicen que las apariencias engañan; pues en ese lugar entre unas montañas hay una oscura fisura un lugar que provocaria a aquellas personas que entren; miedo,terror y desesperanza.

Este lugar lleva a nada mas y nada menos que aun lugar donde se crean tus mas horribles se crean tus desgracias o donde puedes el lugar donde tus pesadillas son creadas y cuidadas como lo mas hermoso de la vida.

El hogar de Pitch Black.

Donde en estos momentos se prepara el Rey delas pesadillas para atacar a los culpables de su encierro.

"Pronto estaré listo y acabaré con todos esos estúpidos que se atrevieron a enfrentarme"decia el coco mientras se paseaba por un oscuro salón donde entraba poca luz y todo lo que contrastaba con esta oscuridad era un mundo que tenia muchas luces brillantes.

Desde el otro lado de el salón se ve correr una pesadilla hacia su la primera pesadilla creada por este, a la cual le ha tomado mucho cariñ relincha y su amo la mira y sonrie siniestramente.

"Tienes razon lo dije pagarán a excepción Jack, ese mocoso sera mi aliado, habra una forma de obligarlo."dijo mientras enseñaba sus afilados dientes con una sonrisa malvada.

"Muy pronto dejaran de creer que el Coco es solo un cuento."con esto último dicho se retiro a sus aposentos.

En esa espesa oscuridad habian cosas que ni ese tenebroso hombre podía algunas pesadillas se habian hecho independientes con el paso de los años de servicios de estas a su independencia le parecia a su rey favorable ya que no tendria que ordenarlas a dar pesadillas, ellas solas podrian que el hombre de negro no habia pensado era que esa libertad a lo largo,sus pesadillas serian siempre fieles sí; pero no tendrían que dar informes de aquienes habian visitado y eso podria ser un problema al menos para él.

**En Burguess:**

Por los cielos de Burguess se podia apreciar el arte creada por hilos interminables de arena el exterior estaba rodeado por creaturas de todo podian apreciar grandes Mariposas, Caballos, Pandas y pequeño hombre de arena dorada miro con curiosidad aquellos delfines, puesto que estaba casi seguro que pertenecian al joven de dando sueños a los niños de Burguess y cuando termino ahí camino en dirección hacia donde se habian diriguido aquellos delfines.

Jack se encontraba durmiendo en la rama más alta del árbol de su lago, Sandy lo miro felíz, su amigo habia conseguido dormir después de todo lo que habia pasado; tal vez era más fuerte de lo que creia, podia escuchar un suave ronquido proveniente del pecho del hombresillo dorado mando un estela de arena a sus amigos para decirles donde se encontraba su amigo,estaba seguro que el joven habia estado en otro lugar antes; sabia que ese seria el primer lugar donde buscarí roció una buena cantidad de arena,para que tuviera magnificos sueños y continuo su és de todo todavia le faltaban paises como Rusia, Japón, Corea, etc.

**En los Ángeles California:**

Norte se encontraba buscando por todas partes; edificios, oficinas, bosques, tiendas, incluso habia buscado hasta por debajo de las , encerio habia buscado bajo las hecho Norte se encontraba en estos momentos moviendo una piedra muy grande buscando a menos menos eso hacía hasta que una estela dorada llegó a él.

"Bien veo que Meme lo ha encontrado y esta en...¡QUE!"Norte gritó ocasionando que algunas aves se asustaran y hecharan a volar" yo ya revise ahí, como es que no lo vi"Pero Santa solo se encoguio de hombros y subiendose al trineo saco una esfera de cristal y girandola en su mano dijo el nombre de Conejo.

**En Londres:**

Un rápido Conejo se encontraba saliendo de uno de sus túneles cuando, una luz comenzo a salir de su la esfera de cristal.

"Que pasa Norte"pregunto el Conejo.

"Meme consiguio a Jack"

"Ya era hora, donde demonios esta ese mocoso"

"Esta en Burguess"

"¡¿Norte no se suponia que tu revisarias primero ahí?!"el Conejo estaba colérico estaba congelando por culpa de que ese viejo estubiese quedandose ciego.

"Cuando o fui él no estaba"se apresuro a defenderse el mayor.

"Si creo que la edad ya te esta haciendo efecto."y con esto el Conejo de Pascuas desaparecio de la esfera de Norte.

Tomo su esfera y llamo al Hada esta respondio rápidamente.

"¿Que succede Bunny?¿Encontraron a Jack?¿Esta bien?¿Ya saben por que se..."

"Jack esta bien asi que calmate, esta en Burguess."dijo el Conejo tratando de mantenerse calmado para no gritarle a su amiga"Norte ya debe estar de camino asi que nos vemos allá"

**Nuevamente en Burguess:**

Norte habia estacionado su trineo en el bosque más cercano al Lago de llegó al Lago se en contro con algo que no esperaba Frost estaba durmiendo en un árbol.O era eso posible.(¿Se habrá quedado dormido por accidente ahí?Mmm eso no se ve muy cómodo.)penso Norte mientras veia que el chico estaba recostado como si estuviera sentado, con ambos pies a cada lado del la rama sobre la que estaba sentado, una mano guindando y con la otra abrazaba su cayado.

"¡¿Donde esta ese engreido, le daré una lección para que aprenda a no dejarme con la palabra en la boca?!"dijo el Conejo molesto.

"Bunny estuvimos buscandolo mucho tiempo como para que se vuelva a ir"dijo seriamente el hada.

"Shhhhhhh"dijo el hombre de rojo con un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Porque me..."el Conejo iba a replicar hasta que escucho un extraño orejas comenzaron a moverde en busca del miro hacia arriba fue que lo vio."¿Pero que le paso?"pregunto el Conejo un poco preocupado.

"¿Pero que le paso?¿Norte que ..."Tooth estaba muy alterada.

"Calma Tooth esta bien; él solo esta...bueno él está durmiendo"dijo Norte con su acento Ruso.

Bunny y Tooth quedaron de una pieza cuando Norte les dijo eso; se miraron, no podia ser cierto lo que el viejo les habia a donde se encontraba el pequeño cuerpo ojos no daban crédito a lo que veian el chico estaba durmiendo en esa rama como si fuera lo mas cómodo del mundo.

"¿Pero porque no volvio al Polo?"dijo Tooth en un susurro para no despertar al aludido.

"Olvidate de por que eso, porque demonios esta durmiendo en un maldito á que no tiene casa el soquete?"dijo Bunny con luego de unos segundos quiso tragarse sus obio que Jack no tenia casa y por lo que acababa de ver era así como odio asi mismo por haber ignorado a ese chico por tanto tiempo y estaba seguro de que los otros en esos momentos se odiaban igual.

"Creo que deberiamos irnos"la voz de Norte saco al Pooka de sus pensamientos.

"Que"fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir.

"Dije que deberiamos irnos"dijo mientra se subia a su trineo.

"Quieres decir que lo vas a dejar durmiendo ahí.Pero que clase de Guardian eres."dijo histérico pero lo suficientemente bajo para que Jack no lo oyera.

"¿Que quieres que haga Conejo?"sabia que le diria y no se iria dejando a Jack ahí pero habia visto la preocupación en la cara del Conejo y aprovecharia eso para que dejara de lado aunque fuera un poquito de su dijo al Conejo serio."El chico esta dormido podemos irnos"Hada iba a replicar pero vio en la mirada de Norte lo que este planeaba y decidio seguirle el juego.

"Vamos tiene razón.Él esta bien y no tengo razones para despertarlo asi que vamonos."

"¡No podemos dejarlo ahí!" era lo que Tooth y Norte querian.

"Desde cuando te importa"(Ay Bunny, sabía que alguna vez te haria dejar de lado tu orgullo aunque fuera una que sí me sorprende es que sea por que lo quieres más de lo que podria apostar mi reserva de vodka a que lo quieres como un hermano menor.)

"Oh...vamos Norte no...no...ay...bueno yo se que lo trato mal y no lo soporto y que puedo parecer frio pero...no soy un mounstro y esto que ustedes están por hacer es...es...es...es inhumano eso es."dijo un Bunny muy ofendido por lo que el hombre de barba habia dicho antes.

"Pero Bunny ninguno de aqui somos humanos."dijo Tooth muy seria.(Me voya ir a la lista de niños malos por .JAJAJAJAJAJA .Que cara a puesto Bunny. Eso para que acepte lo mucho que quiere a Jack.)

"Debe ser una broma lo que acabas de sisir...digo de decir"dijo al Conejo asombrado por la actual actitud de sus amigos.

"Bueno Bunny si tanto te molesta que lo dejemos ahí."dijo Tooth.

"Esta bien lo llevaremos al Polo"dijo Norte; pues estaba seguro de que su amigo no rogaria más y terminarian llendose sin lo que Norte no sabia era que estaba equivocado aunque a Bunny le tocara quedarse ahí no dejaria a su [hermanito como lo llamaba en su mente] solo y menos con Pitch suelto y con sed de venganza.

Los Guardianes se las ingeniaron para bajar al joven escarcha sin lo al joven al trineo y cuando llegaron al Polo; Norte cuidadosamente lo cargo hasta su habitación donde lo dejaron bien acomodado para que continuara con el sueño que las pesadillas en un principio le habian quitado.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraban Norte, Tooth y Bunny; sentados cerca de la un silencio en la habitación que nadie parecia querer les habia pedido que se quedaran;no habia dicho para qué pero todos tenian el presentimiento que era para hablar de la situacion de su nuevo integrante, con lo que habian visto hoy se dieron cuenta de que todavia hay mucho que no saben del joven aunque ya lleve con ellos 7 años es algo que tienen que simplemente desde donde lo vean, no esta bien habian sido 7 años con la compañia del Espiritu del Invierno.

Pasó media hora y el silencio continuaba haciendo estragos entre los siquiera el valiente Conejo habia tenido las agallas para entrar en esa conversació se sentian claramente culpables y lo és de otros minutos Norte decidio que el silencio ya habia sido suficiente.

" Creo que todos saben porque les pedí que se quedaran"

"No puedo creer que no nos haya dicho nada"dijo tratando de ocultar su habia dolido que Jack no hubiese confiado en él lo sufisiente como para contarle algo así."Entiendo que haya estado solo durante 300 años pero no tener una casa es otra cosa."

"Tal vez nos estamos apurando a sacar conclusiones"dijo Tooth con esperanza.

" que sea así"dijo el Pooka.

"Hay algo que estamos haciendo mal"comento Norte y sus dos acompañantes lo veian.

**En Londres:**

El sol comenzaba a salir y con los primeros rayos de luz se podia apreciar unas pequeñas y suaves gotas que comenzaban a caer desde el no fuera verano pensarian que esta gotas caen con gracia, dejando un poco de rocio sobre las plantas, sobre los cabellos de la gente que caminaba hacia sus trabajos e incluso provocando que algunos cristales se empañen nada de eso se comparaba con el hermoso arcoiris que la joven desde el techo de un edificio muy alto habia creado.

* * *

Lamento que los capitulos esten un poco aburridos pero entiendan que no puedo subir todos los capitulos emocionantes de un cantaso.

El proximo capitulo lo subo en 3 dias y les prometo que tiene dos opuestos osea diversión y vez algo de romance.

Como los juntare ni idea pero ahí vamos.

No olviden dejar review los amo. NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.

ESCUCHEN HAY PALABRAS QUE SE INTENTADO TODO PARA VUELTO A ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO, HE CORTADO PARRAFOS,LO HE BORRADO DESPUES DE SUBIRLO PARA ARREGLERLO Y LO HE ARREGLEDO ANTES DE SUBIRLO PERO AUN ASI CUANDO LE DOY SAVE Y LO SUBO VUELVE A CORTARSE EL MISMO LUGAR. ASI QUE DISCULPEN VOY A ENVIAR UN MENSAJE DIRECTO A FANFICTIONS A VER QUE PASA Y COMO LO PUEDO LOS INCONVENIENTES Y ESPERO QUE NO DEJEN DE LEER POR SI SE CORTA LA NOTA TAMBIEN.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:Golpes del pasado 1**

Ya habían pasado 24 horas desde que habían conseguido al Espíritu de lnvierno durmiendo en aquel árbol se habían ido a sus casas para continuar con sus labores pero habían acordado verse al día siguiente en la tarde para acordar lo que harían para que Jack les tuviera mas confianza y de paso contarle todo a Sandman, ya que no había podido estar con ellos por que él no trabaja solo una vez al año y no tiene ayudantes.

Jack se encontraba sumido en sus sueño era hermoso. Soñaba con el día que salvo a su día que Jaime lo vio por primera vez, el juramento que hizo al ser guardián, Jack Frost tenia muchos sueños hermosos cuando no eran día soñaba con algo un poco...diferente.

Se podía ver que se querían ambos, iban a un Día de Campo, en un bosque y ella y Jack reian sin parar, contaban historias y se hacían cosquillas, ella esta mirando atentamente a Jack y Jack a ella; él toma el rostro de la joven con sus manos y la acerca a el suyo están separados por unos insignificantes centímetros, se acerca más y...

"¡Jack!"

"Aaaaaaaaaah"por el susto Jack se cae de su cama(A quien diablos se le ocurre despertarme así y de ese sueño lo vea lo voy a...)"Auch."El joven escarcha terminó chocando sus costillas con una silla que había al lado de su cama cuando cayó.

"Oh."el hada vuela rápidamente hacia lugar donde se encuentra Jack en el suelo aún tirado"¿Estas bien?"pregunta preocupada.

"Si...Eso...creo."dijo Jack aún adolorido y sin aire por el fuerte golpe.

"¡Conejo te dije que no lo despertaras así!"grito Tooth mientras miraba amenazante al Conejo, que aunque no lo demostraba se sentía chiquito ante esa mirada del Hada.

"Jack seguro que estas bien"pregunto Norte al ver que el joven aun tenia dificultad para respirar.

"Si...si...solo..me di con...con la...la silla."dijo entre respiros el joven.

"Lo lamento compañero era mi intención hacer que te asustaras."dijo Bunny apenado por la situación.

Jack miro al Conejo de Pascuas que se encontraba parado en el marco de la hizo que una fría brisa entrara por la ventana y fuera directo a Bunny.

"Brrr."Bunny se abrazo a si mismo y lanzo una mirada cortante a Jack"Por que fue eso"

"Calma solo intento ayudar"dijo demas lo miraron.

"Ayudar en que."dijo el Conejo confundido por la seriedad del muchacho.

"Pues a bajarte la fiebre porque, si estuvieras en tus cinco sentidos nunca te disculparias"eso puso Bunny furioso.

"Ya veras lo que es tener fiebre."grito Bunny mientra se iba encima de Jack."Eres un demonio helado"pero antes de que Bunny pudiera llegar.Él congelo el suelo haciendo que Bunny cayera sentado.

"Jajajajaja"Jack se retorció de dolor y jadeo, llevandose la mano derecha a las costillas y con su otra mano se sujeto del gabetero[para los que no lo saben el gabetero es el lugar donde guardamos la ropa y tiene un espejo grande].Bunny se paró rápidamente y en un salto cayó al lado de Jack.

"¿Estas bien compañero?"pregunto Bunny preocupado

"Si...solo no me...hagan reir"dijo con una mueca de dolor y risa en su cara.

"Dejame ver"dijo Bunny mientras levantaba un poco la sudadera; por el lado izquierdo que era donde Jack se había dado.

"¡Hey!"dijo el joven apartando la mano de su amigo."¿Que crees que haces?"

" No te voy a hacer nada."dijo el Conejo intentando calmar la extraña actitud que acababa de adoptar el duende trato de acercarse a Jack para revisarlo pero este solo se alejaba mas.

"No paso nada, no es nada grave ya les dije así que no hay necesidad de nada."dijo nervioso el Espíritu del Invierno.

"Jack, Bunny no te va a hacer ver, para saber si hay que untarte una pomada"dijo el hombre de rojo.

"No es necesario "Jack estaba muy evasivo y nervioso; se notaba hasta por los poros aunque tratara de disimularlo.

"Jack, que pasa."pregunto Tooth muy confundida con la actitud del muchacho.

"Nada"

"Nada. ¡Nada! ¡Maldicion Jack no digas que no pasa nada cuando es claro que esta pasando lo contrario solo mirate, estas temblando como maraca!"dijo Bunny muy molesto.

Jack miro sus manos y se maldijo en su mente; era cierto estaba temblando; no era mucho, los otros no lo habían notado pero nada se le escapaba a el conejo de pascuas.(Estúpido Canguro tan úpido susto que hizo que me golpeara y estúpida visión del estúpido Canguro que tenia enfrente.)pensó Jack mientras calmaba sus manos; parecía ser que insultar al Canguro...[perdón]...al Conejo lo miro alrededor y cayó en cuenta de algo...

"Oigan, como rayos llegue aquí"

"No creas que cambiaras el tema paleta andante"dijo Bunny

"Bueno Jack, ayer después de que te fuisteis salimos a buscarte y bueno vimos que te habías quedado dormido en un árbol y pues te trajimos aquí"dijo Tooth; olvidando por completo el tema anterior.

"Por cierto Jack, tienes el sueño pesado"dijo Norte; haciendo que a Jack se le pusieran las mejillas un poco azules ante el comentario del mayor.

"Ni que lo haberlo tirado del trineo y ni cuenta se hubiese el sueño tan pesado como él"dijo el Conejo.

" Oye. Hay algo que no entiendo."dijo Jack con el ceño fruncido.

"Huy, que novedad; cuando has entendido algo Paleta."Jack fruncio mas el ceño y se cruzo de brazos ante el comentario del Conejo.

"¿Porque me trajeron aquí y no me dejaron durmiendo allá?"sus amigos lo miraron entre preocupados y extrañados"Digo...no mal interpreten no es que no agradezca el gesto es simplemente que no haberme dejado durmiendo allí."

"Bueno es que...pues no se veía cómodo como estabas acostado y pues no nos has dicho nunca donde esta tu casa"dijo Norte torpemente.

"Así que era por eso que me trajeron aquí.No debieron mas cómodo de lo que parece y no tengo una casa así como ustedes ni nada por el estilo yo duermo al aire libre en el suelo,en el techo de una casas a veces o en un árbol; tal y como lo hice ayer"dijo el guardián con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Pero Jack eso no es saludable podrías enfermarte"dijo Tooth que dicha confesión del joven guardián la había hecho ponerse sobre protectora con él.

"Tooth, por favor no me va a pasar vivido así 307 años y mira me, estoy bien."dijo Jack señalándose así mismo.

"Creo que Tooth tiene razón"dijo Norte con su acento Ruso.

"Pero..."

"Nada de peros esta vez, hay un par de cosas que quiero que tengas en cuenta:La primera"señalo Bunny con su dedo"Debistes habernos dicho que no tenias casa; no es normal vivir afuera y mucho menos seguro y peor si te echastes de enemigo a Pitch y este anda. segundo"Bunny levanto otro dedo o garra como sea"Ni creas que se me olvido el temita de antes, todavía tengo que revisar donde te golpeastes"Jack iba a replicar pero Bunny hablo antes"Y lo tercero"dijo levantando un tercer dedo y cruzándose de brazos"Te encontramos dormido en el árbol antes de ayer, lo que significa que llevas todo un día durmiendo"

"¡QUE!"Jack tenia los ojos y la boca mas abiertos que nunca por la sorpresa."Estas bromeando, verdad Canguro."

"Que no soy un Canguro."Bunny suspiro frustrado.

"Jack, si llevas un día entero durmiendo"dijo Norte mientras le enseñaba un calendario"Hoy estamos a 28 de agosto."

"¡Rayos!Le prometí a Jaime un día nevado .Creo que voy a desayunar no amanece allá."Jack se iba a moverse, cuando sintió un dolor. Seguro de que el golpe no era nada grave, pero sí fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberle dejado un hematoma de tamaño olímpico y un dolor que le duraría algunos dí se dirigió a la cocina a paso lento y no corriendo como lo hacia paso que daba era como si Norte le diera un puño en las unas galletas y comenzó a comerlas.

"Y bien?"dijo Norte"¿Que te parece?"

"¿Que me parece que?"pregunto Jack confundido.

"Pues las galletas."dijo el hombre de rojo como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo.

"Que son?"dijo mientras bebía leche.

"Nueva receta de los Duendes"

"Pffff."Jack escupió todo en cuanto escucho la palabra Duende"¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?!Si no quieres que coma aquí solo dilo pero no me envenenes"dijo lo último con un tono cómico que hizo que todos estallaran en los miro a todos; incluso Meme que había estado dormido la mayor parte del tiempo se doblaba por la buen guardián de la diversión, no se pudo contener.

"Jajajajaja...Ahg...no...no me hagan reir"dijo entre jadeos.

"Norte, tienes alguna pomada para Jack"preguntó Bunny

"Si. Voy...necesitaré ayuda, por que estamos organizando la enfermería y está hecha un caos"dijo Norte.

" Tooth y Meme vayan, me quedare aquí para asegurarme de que este"dijo señalando a Jack"No se vaya a ninguna parte"

Jack se quedo de una pieza mientras veía como los demás se iban y lo dejaban solo con chico sabia que no tenia oportunidad;Bunny estaba parado en la única entrada y salida de la cocina; para su mala suerte no había ventanas por las que pudiera escapar.

"Bueno compañero."dijo el Conejo mientras cerraba la puerta"Sientate para que pueda revisarte"dijo mientras halaba una silla para que el joven se sentara.

Pero Jack no hizo ningún tipo de movimiento.

" Me estoy volviendo viejo aquí"" pero el Espíritu del Invierno no se movió."¡JACK TE DIJE QUE TE SIENTES Y ES AHORA!"gritó Bunny ya cansado de contener su enojo lo mas posible.

"Esta bien."dijo Jack levantando sus manos en señal de rendisión"Solo no te enojes"

"Como quieres que no me enoje, si eres peor que un bebé."

"No es cierto"dijo haciendo un puchero.

" Ja; ahí tienes la prueba"dijo señalando el puchero del otro.

"Eso solo lo dices porque eres un viejo amargado"dijo Jack cruzado de brazos y yá sentado donde le había indicado Bunny.

"Sí.Talvez tengas razón"dijo el Conejo dejando al nuevo guardián confundido.

"¿Enserio?"

"Por supuesto que NO."

"Ya decía yo"bufó Jack

Jack se encontraba tan distraído con la conversación que no se había dado cuenta de que, estaba cayendo en la trampa del Conejo de, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya era demasiado estaba frente a él tratando de levantar la parte izquierda de su suéter y lo único que se le ocurrió fue tirarse hacia atrás; error, había caído de espalda con todo y silla haciendo que Bunny cayera sobre é esos momentos entran los demás a la habitación y se quedan sin habla ante tal escena.

"Hola chicos"dice Jack con su usual sonrisa.

"¡Pero que están haciendo!"grito el Hada sacándolos a todos de sus pensamientos.

"Tú que crees."respondió Conejo con toda naturalidad mientras forcejeaba con que no se espero fue la respuesta de Norte.

"Al menos se hubiesen ido a una habitación...nosé...un poco mas privada."dijo pícaramente el hombre de rojo.

"¡¿QUE?!"gritaron al unisono Jack y trataron de levantar de suelo sin ningun exito ya que terminaban cayendo uno sobre el otro; por la prisa.

"Emmm creo que los dejamos solos"dijo Norte dejando lo que Bunny les había pedido y dejándolos solos.

"¡Te voy a matar!¡Pervertido!"fue lo que alcanzo a gritar el Conejo antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

"Ese viejo esta loco."fue lo único que Jack pudo decir ante la barbaridad dicha por el hombre que se encargaba de llevar el asombro a los niños.

"Ni que lo digas"dijo el Conejo que aun estaba mirando la puerta"¿En que estábamos?"preguntó girándose hacia el Espíritu del Invierno.

"¿Ehh?"preguntó Jack confundido y asustado.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo. Espero que le haya gustado. Porfavor déjenme sus review, que para mi son muy importantes ya que por ellos es que escribo. Disculpen si las palabras se cortan; no se por que pasa pero tampoco se como arreglarlo así que si falta algo pues me pueden preguntar y yo se los contesto. En el próximo capitulo veremos en lo que pasara con Jack y Bunny. también porque Jack no quiere que le quiten su suéter.

Hasta aquí este mensaje los por leer y no leemos pronto.

Dejen reviews aunque sean para matarme. :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:Golpes del pasado 2**

Bueno bueno perdonen la demora enserio; el por que de mi tardanza esta al final del agradecerles a todos por los review que me inspiran a seguir.

Se que en el capitulo anterior vimos que Bunny le caía encima a Jack; pero les quiero aclarar algo NO...escuchen bien...NO ES UN YAOI.

Asi que a las que me preguntaron lamento decepcionarlas y ojala esto no les impida seguir leyendo.

En este capitulo tirare unas pocas pistas sobre la chica misteriosa. El próximo capitulo tendra mucha mezcla de emciones como: desesperación,angustia,tristesa,alegría,sorpresa,i ra,miedo,confución.

Bueno será como un helado de muchos sabores. Los dejo para que lean.

* * *

"¿Ehh?"pregunto un Jack muy confundido y asustado.

"¡ESO NO IDIOTA¡"grito haciendo que el gesto del joven se relajara y soltara un suspiro de alivio"Por Manny, como diablos se te ocurre algo así. Tengo que evitar que pases tanto tiempo con Norte o acabará por dañarte el cerebro."[No es que a Norte le gustaran los hombres era el simple hecho de que ha vivido muchos años y reacciono así cuando vio a Jack y a Bunny en aquel accidente.]

Jack aprovecho la distracción del Conejo para tratar de escapar pero justo cuando llegaba a la puerta sintió como una mano se aferraba a su muñeca y trató de soltarse del agarre pero fue inútil,Bunny era mucho más fuerte que él y para colmo de males su cayado estaba junto a la puerta; se le había caído cuando sintió que Bunny lo arrastraba.

"Canguro sueltame"dijo Jack forcejeando.

"Ya me cansé de tus berrinches y de tenerte paciencia así que te vas a quedar quieto en lo que te reviso si no quieres que te noquee para poderte curar; por que entonces el dolor va a ser doble"dijo amenazante en lo que sentaba a Jack y no lo iba a soltar para que tratara de fugarse de Conejo de Pascuas daba gracias a Manny de que el Espíritu del Invierno no tuviera su cayado en quería terminar como una paleta helada.

"Ya sueltame te dije que estoy bien y esto que estas haciendo es estúpido"se quejó el peli-blanco.

"Cállate y estate quieto"pero cuando Bunny fue a levantar el suéter, sucedió lo mismo que las otras veces; Jack detuvo la mano.

"¡Conejo!¡NO!"gritó Jack furioso.

"¿Frostbite que diablos es lo que esta sucediendo?"

"¡Nada!Ademas no entiendo porque lo preguntas."dijo el Espíritu del Invierno no muy convencido de sus palabras.

"¡¿Porque?!"la cara de Bunny en esos momentos era merecedora de un programa donde te cogen de idiota"Por que no entiendo cual es tu estúpides Jack.Tú me sacas de quicio y de eso no hay duda, pero eso no significa que te voy a matar"Jack lo miró eseptico"Bueno al menos ahora no te quiero matar"

"Lo siento Bunny, pero tengo ventiscas que crear" el Conejo ya estaba cansado y furioso, pero sabia que si seguía insistiendo Jack terminaría por irse; para no volver.

"¡Bien entonces largate!"dijo el Conejo señalando la puerta.

Jack abrió la puerta, pero no se encontró con sus otros compañeros y dio gracias por odiado tener que explicarle a sus amigos por que no había dejado que Bunny le pusiera la pomada y eso con llevaría a mas problemas.

Bunny seguía en la cocina sabia que Jack les estaba ocultando algo.Él era de los que más le molestaba que Jack no les contara lo que le pasaba, le hacia pensar si Jack les ocultaba algo malo. Jack podía ser un descuidado, irresponsable, insoportable, engreído, terco y muy curioso, cosa que lo sacaba mucho de las casillas, pero nunca jamas malo, se los había demostrado desde que la luna lo eligió guardián y el a pesar de no querer serlo y de que ellos lo hubiesen dejado solo tantos años les que les ayudo.(Si no hubiese sido por ese tarado, ahora estaríamos muertos o peor sirviendo a Pitch.)el Conejo se estremeció ante lo último pensado.

El ruido de la puerta abriendose lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Donde esta Jack?'preguntó Norte que acababa de entrar.

"Ese tarado se fue, el idiota se fue"Bunny estaba furioso.

"Bueno, tardastes menos de lo que pensaba en convencerlo"dijo Norte.

"¡Sí! y sabes porque"dijo lo último en un susurro"Porque el imbécil se fue y no me dejo hacer nada!"gritó Bunny fúrico.

"Me estas diciendo que, busque la pomada para nada"dijo Norte

"A el muchacho le pasa seguro de que no es nada hubieses ponía histérico cuando trataba de quitarle el suéter."

**En Burguess:**

El sol estaba comenzando salir, los rayos del sol brillaban más debido a la nieve que cubría el que un espíritu[Muy atractivo por cierto]se había encargado de dejar.Y en esos momentos se encontraba en su lago admirando su trabajo.

"Uff."dijo el Espíritu del Invierno pasándose la manga de su suéter por la cabeza."Por fin terminé.Bueno creo que con eso es suficiente para que suspendan las clases y los trabajos por dos días al menos."dijo Jack con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Jack se paró sobre el lago y miró su reflejo una mano sobre el lugar donde se había golpeado hace yá algunas horas, se arrodilló y dejo su cayado a su lado y tomó una porción de nieve con su mano derecha y con la izquierda levantó un poco su suéter, para poner ahí la nieve que había recogido.

"Así está mucho mejor"pero soltó la nieve y se quitó el suéter."Hay...Katie ni siquiera en días como hoy me arrepiento de lo que me pasó"dijo Jack mientras veía en el lago unas antiguas cicatrices y sonreía melancólico pasó, su dedo por la que más se notaba, por que el tono azulado que había tomado su piel donde se había golpeado la hacia resaltar; la cicatriz medía unas 7 pulgadas y empezaba desde las costillas del lado izquierdo bajando diagonalmente hasta, muy cerca de su ombligo, una más pequeña justo donde se encuentra el corazón, esta medía 3 pulgadas y bajaba en forma diagonal de derecha, la última yacía tras su hombro derecho, medía 5 pulgadas y era en linea recta hacia abajo.

Derrepente Jack comenzó a escuchar como los niños salían de sus casas a jugar, así que tomo su suéter y se lo puso,debía darse prisa puesto que quería ver a Jaime pero también tenia que ir a otros lugares para hacer que nevara, con mucha prisa voló hasta la casa de Jaime, se asomó a la ventana de su cuarto pudo ver que este se encontraba vacío, con mucho cuidado abrió la ventana y entró.Decidió sentarse en la cama en lo que esperaba a su amigo que le había pedido que se apareciera por ahí.

"¡Jack!"grito el joven de cabello castaño que ahora tenía unos 17 o 18 años.

"Jaime que bueno verte otra vez"dijo Jack abrazando a su amigo.

"Si.Y lamento no haber podido hablar contigo ayer, es que tenia mucho que hacer''

''No te preocupes entiendo que estés ocupado; creeme''

''Jaime has visto por casualidad donde dejé el collar que me regalo Mike.''Sophie entró al cuarto de su hermano pero estaba tan concentrada en la pregunta que le estaba haciendo a este que no se dio cuenta de que Jack estaba con ellos en a habitación.

''No Sophie, la verdad es que no he visto el collar que te regalo tu novio''dijo Jaime.

''¿Novio?''Jack no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta.

''!Jack!''la chica se lanzó sobre este para abrazarlo''No te había visto, lo siento''dijo avergonzada ante su descuido.

''¿A que te refieres con novio; ¿No crees que estas muy pequeña para eso?''preguntó el peli-blanco alzando una ceja.

''O vamos tu también? esto no puede ser.''dijo una mirada de incomprensión por parte del Espíritu.

''Yo le dije lo mismo''contesto Jaime al ver la mueca de Jack''Pero ELLA no me quiere hacer caso''dijo señalando a su hermana.

''Lo que pasa es que ustedes están celosos.''dijo la chica.

''¿¡CELOSOS DE QUE!?''gritaron ambos.

''De que yo tengo pareja y ustedes NO''dijo poniendo ambas manos en su cintura''Y los dejo que tengo una cita con Mike y voy tarde''dijo mientras se iba, antes de salir del cuarto dio una ultima mirada al espíritu diciendo''Jack; dile a Bunny que le mando saludos y que estoy muy molesta con él por que ya no viene a visitarme''dijo lo último seria y se fue.

''Creo que el Canguro tiene problemas muuuuuuuy grandes que resolver''con una sonrisa al imaginarse lo que le esperaba a Bunnymund.

''Ni que lo meses diciendo que cuando lo vea le arrancará las orejas.''dijo en lo que sacaba unos libros de su mochila.

''¿Que haces?''pregunto Jack.

''estudiando porque, gracias a la nevada que hubo tendré tiempo para estudiar; suerte que estamos en invierno sino no se que seria de mi en estos momentos''dijo Jaime con una sonrisa.

Pero cuando vio a Jack pudo notar que este estaba algo se paro de su escritorio y camino hacia la ventana donde se encontraba su amigo sentado mirando hacia puso su mano sobre el hombro de Jack, este volteo a verlo.

''La extrañas. ¿cierto?''Jack solo asintió.

''¿Porque no la buscas?''

''Por que ella no quiere dejo muy claro antes de irse''la voz de Jack se quebró, ya no podía más llevaba días con ese dolor que lo atormentaba a donde quiera que fuera.''Yo...no...no se que...que es lo que hice mal''dijo Jack entre sollozos, al final convertidos en un llanto desgarrador.

Jaime estaba sabía que le había contado cosas que los guardianes no visto a Jack furioso, serio, incluso triste, pero nunca llorando y menos de esa manera, lloraba con dolor y desesperación esos momentos Jaime se dio cuenta de algo que todos esos años había ignorado,Jack Frost es solo un adolescente que tiene sobre sus hombros una horrible carga y que durante 300 años había sido despreciado e ignorado por todos.Y que había perdido a su familia por salvar a su hermana, si había alguien que tuviera derecho a llorar así ese sin dudas era Jack así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, lo abrazo y se quedaría así hasta que Jack sacara todo ese dolor de su corazón, se quedaron en esa posición por casi una hora; hasta que Jack ya pudo calmarse un poco.

''P..p..perdón ..p..por e..sto''dijo Jack aún sollozando.

''Para eso son los amigos Jack; no importa que seas mayor que yo por muchos años ni que seas un espíritu, siempre serás mi mejor amigo.''

''Gracias''dijo un Jack mas calmado.

''No hay por que''

''¿Y para que me habías llamado?''dijo Jack separándose de su amigo y sentándose en la se seco sus lágrimas y miró a Jaime con una sonrisa, lo quedó viendo unos segundos; aún se preguntaba como Jack era capaz de esconder así una emoción para calmar a los demás; ya lo había visto con los guardianes, un día Jack estaba hablando con Jaime sobre su antigua amiga que extrañaba mucho,Jack estaba muy triste; pero ese día no habia llorado, de hecho nunca lo habia hecho, al menos no frente a Jaime, ese día Tooth se habia aparecido en medio de la conversación y toda la tristesa que habia en su rostro, desapareció; Jack hizo lo que mejor hacía, ponerse una mascara para ocultar sus sentimientos, y no estamos hablando de una mascara cualquiera; si no de una que fue perfeccionada durante más de 300 años por que aún en su vida pasada Jackson Overland Frost nunca dejo que sus preocupaciones afectaran, a los demás.

''Tienes razón.''contestó Jaime saliendo de sus pensamientos y volviendo a su escritorio''Bueno la verdad es que te llamé para agradecerte la nevada y para decirte que mis padres se fueron de viaje hace una semana.''

''¿De viaje, y a donde fueron?''

''Se fueron a Francia a vivir y nos dejaron la casa a mí y a Sophie''dijo Jaime contento de que sus padres les tuvieran confianza suficiente como para dejarlos vivir solos.

''¿Pero Jaime tu no tienes trabajo como pagaras las deudas?''dijo el albino preocupado.

''No te preocupes; mamá nos dijo que nos iba a mandar un dinero con el que podamos vivir, aunque yo ya estoy buscando trabajo.''

''Y en que vas a trabajar.''

''Pues si tengo suerte en esta semana me llamará, el Sr. Jesús para que trabaje en su tienda de mascotas.''

''Es acaso ese lugar donde hay muchos animales que hay en la esquina.''

''Si, justo de ese lugar te hablo.''dijo Jaime abriendo su libro.

''Creo que ya debo irme, se me hace tarde''dijo caminando hacia la ventana.

''¿A donde vas?''

''Soy el guardián de la diversión, lo olvidas''dijo con su hermosa sonrisa[Que Dios me de fuerzas para no derretirme con esa sonrisa.*tose avergonzada*continuemos con la historia]

''¡Como podria olvidarlo, siempre nos divertimos juntos!''gritó a Jack que ya se encontraba alejándose de su casa.

**En el Polo Norte:**

Cuatro de los guardianes se encontraban podía escuchar desde el otro lado del polo, la discusión que crecía Conejo de Pascuas estaba discutiendo histéricamente con el Hada de los se encontraba haciendo figuras sobre su cabeza, se veía que estaba irritado y por qué el Espíritu del Invierno no se la respuesta es simple.

''NO no no no no y NO''gritó Norte haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

''No entiendo por que tanto alboroto por esto''dijo el conejo cruzándose de brazos.

''Oye Bunny no eras tú el que mas te quejabas de que Jack no confiara en nosotros.''dijo Norte.

''Si, pero como es que esto nos va ayudar''

''Aster, Jack es el guardián de la diversión; así que para que confíe más en nosotros tenemos que hacer las cosas divertidas''dijo el Hada mientras volaba a alguna parte del Santoff Claussen y volvía con una caja en las manos''Y que mejor que celebrando su cumpleaños en grande.''dentro de la caja se podía ver que había de todo para decorar el lugar.

''Arg...esta bien''dijo el conejo resignado.''Pero no piensen que me pondré uno de esos estúpidos gorritos''dijo mientras se iba por uno de sus túneles.

Todos se miraron, definitivamente Bunny nunca dejaría de ser orgullosos.

''Ese Conejo es un terco''dijo asintio.

''Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé''dijo el Hada.

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas espero que les halla gustado este capitulo se que no ha sido de los mejores pero ni modo no todos pueden ser buenos,perdonen la tardanza; pero el Internet no funcionaba en la casa de mi abuela y a pesar de que llamé a la compañía no pudieron arreglarlo hasta ayer y para colmo de males después de que SI hay Internet; adivinen que...

NO ME DEJABAN BAJAR EL CAPITULO Y ESTOY FURIOSA* bota fuego hasta por las orejas*

Pero ya calmándome espero que dejen review no importa si son buenos o malos lo importante es que los dejen para que yo siga escribiendo.

Por cierto si alguno quiere ver algo en esta historia o se le ocurre algo me pueden decir en confianza y o tratare de añadirlo, a las tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar.

Bueno hasta aquí ojala sigan leyendo. LOS AMO A TODOS.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:Preparativos**

Tengo que pedir disculpas. NO tengo perdón de ustedes y lo sé pero entre escuela, bloqueo y no les voy a mentir...UNA FLOJERA QUE NO SE ME QUITABA pero saben que es lo peor...*llorando trágicamente*Que cuando..iba a subir..capitulo..porque..ya..lo había..acabado...*Sumamente furiosa*EL MALDITO INTERNET SE VA DE VACACIONES POR PURO CHISTE, EL MALDITO NO ME DEJA TERMINAR MI TRABAJO. Estúpido internet; lo odio, pero lo amo...No puedes vivir con él pero no puedes vivir sin él.

Pues no había podido escribir pido de todo corazón que dejen reviews, por que si no me desanimo.

Si quieren algo en especifico de la historia, alguna idea; cualquier cosa déjenme saberlo y yo les digo si las puedo complacer y si no pues hago una historia aparte para complacerlas.

Las dejo para que lean y gracias por todo.

**ACLARACIÓN:Los personajes NO me pertenecen a escepción de Katerine(Katie) y Cefiro**.

* * *

Falta solo un día para que sea el cumpleaños de Jack y las cosas se han puesto algo tensas, aunque quieran aparentar lo contrario.

Todos han continuado con sus respectivas labores y los días han sido mas estresantes para Tooth,Norte, Meme y Bunny.[Como si fuese posible que el Conejo se estrese más de lo que ya está]Todos siguen recogiendo dientes, haciendo juguetes,repartiendo sueños y decorando también hacen otras cosas tales como: preparar las invitaciones, decidir como y de que sera el bizcocho, hacer un plan para que cierto duende del invierno no se de cuenta de lo que sucede, entre muchas otras cosas.

Pero tanto trabajo no a pasado desapercibido para el Espíritu de la Diversión ha visto algo extraños, cosa extrañamente extraña a excepción del Conejo que siempre a sido extraño.O eso es lo que piensa Jack.[Yo también*silbo en lo que me voy corriendo disimuladamente*].Tooth no tiene ni tiempo para hablar con Jack, Norte se pasa saliendo del Polo constantemente; cosa que le extraña demasiado por otro lado el Conejo se encuentra sospechosamente amable, Sandy por otra parte es el único que continua actuando tal vez sea por el hecho de que no puede hablar y siempre esta ocupado, pero a la vista de Jack era el único que no había cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

Jack se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana de la sala; mirando hacia las grandes montañas de nieve que decoraban el Polo encontraba muy aburrido y eso claro diciendo lo mínimo, el día había pasado con relativa calma y terminado ya su trabajo había decidido ir al Polo para visitar a Norte y fue su sorpresa cuando llegó y no encontró al hombre de rojo por ninguna parte, menos mal y se encontró con Phil y este le dijo algo que Jack pudo entender como que Norte había salido desde muy temprano y todavía no regresada; cosa que le pareció extraño pero a quien iba a mentir, ese viejo barbudo era una caja de sorpresas. Un extraño ruido lo saco de sus que era el Conejo el que acababa de llegar.

En esos momentos pudo ver al Conejo de Pascuas caminando con una caja en las manos. Bunny se encontraba tan concentrado en sus cosas que no se había percatado de que Jack se encontraba en la habitación con él. Jack esperó a que el Conejo le dijera algún insulto o le peleara por quedarse ahí sin ayudarlo, viendo que tenia las manos llenas. Pero nada. Jack al darse cuenta de esto, decidió hacer honor a su trabajo y poner algo de diversión en aquel aburrido ambiente. Cosa que no seria era muy difícil. Bunny era muy nervioso y aunque su sentido de la audición era excelente; cuando estaba ocupado, era muy difícil que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Jack se acerco silenciosamente hacia aquella figura gris que andaba sumida en sus pensamientos y...

''Buuuu''gritó Jack empujando levemente a Bunny por la espalda.

''Aaaaaaaaaah''Bunny brinca por la sorpresa provocando que las cajas que llevaba en manos cayeran al suelo.

''Jajajajajajajaja''aquella risa; Bunny no tenia que voltearse para saber a quien pertenecía.

Bunny intentaba controlar su respiración, sus latidos y sus ganas de matar a aquel pequeño demonio que lo había asustado, pero la risa de Jack lo enfureció cada vez más. Hasta que perdió la paciencia. Se dio vuelta para mirar al culpable de su casi ataque cardíaco, encontrándose así con el Espíritu del Invierno. Prácticamente muriendo de la risa.Y si; ahí murió el poco de consideración que le había pasado por la mente, la poca que tendría con Jack.

Jack paró de reír. Levantó la vista y se encontró con aquel Conejo, dándole una mirada asesina. Si; estaba muerto, cuando intento escapar ya era demasiado tarde, Bunny se encontraba en esos momentos sentado sobre el abdomen de él mientras lo ahorcaba.

''¡Te parece gracioso andar por ahí asustando a las personas imbécil!''dijo furioso mientras forcejeaba con Jack quien se había soltado un poco de su agarre''¡Eres un estúpido Duende; me vas a matar de un infarto un día de estos. Entiende una cosa Frost NO TODO ES UN MALDITO JUEGO!''

''Suel...t...me''fue lo que pudo decir Jack antes de sentir que el agarre de su cuello desaparecía. Hizo un sonido ruidoso mientras recuperaba el aire que se le habia prohibido obtener.

''Sueltenme, prometo que no le voy hacer daño''grito el Conejo entre dientes, intentando zafarse de las manos de Norte y Meme.''Prometo que solo voy a matarlo un poquito''

Jack se encontraba sentado en el suelo con una de sus manos sobre su cuello. Ya no estaban las manos, pero había quedado el ardor por el fuerte agarre. Seguro de que deberia tener algunas marcas sobre su pálida piel. Su respiración aún era muy irregular, pero al menos podia tener aire en sus pulmones. Desde el suelo vio al Conejo, le parecia gracioso verlo así.De hecho le hacia mucha gracia haber molestado al Conejo de aquella forma; aunque casi le costara la vida, era algo que no siempre podía menos no de esa forma tan efectiva, el Conejo casi siempre se daba cuenta cuando lo estaba siguiendo. En esos momentos una mano sobre su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

''¿Jack te encuentras bien?''dijo Tooth que cambio rápidamente a su actitud de madre protectora''Áster, como te haberlo matado.''

''¿Eh?''(¿Como rayos llegaron aquí?)se preguntó Jack mentalmente.

''Ves como lo dejastes.''acusó Tooth a Bunny.

''¡QUE!''gritó Bunny''Ahora me vas a culpar de que siempre tenga la cabeza hueca.''

''Hey, estoy aquí Canguro.''dijon Jack poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose las ropas.

''Jack, porque Bunny quería matar?''preguntó Norte soltando al que Sandy lo soltara, no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia.

''Ese tarado casi me mata de un infarto''dijo Bunny señalando acusadoramente a Jack.

''Vamos Bunny, no fue para tanto; no seas llorón''dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

''Ahora si te mato''pero antes de que el Conejo pudiese moverse Tooth se puso en medio de ambos.

''Bienvenido de nuevo Canguro''dijo Jack con una sonrisa algo sarcástica''Ya era hora, estos días habías estado muy extrañó; parecias otro, estabas...mmm...como te lo digoooo...ya sé...demasiado amable.''dijo esto haciendo una reverencia burlona.

''Ya Basta''dijo el Hada con tono autoritario''Tú, no vuelvas a intentar de ahorcar a Jack y tú, no vuelvas a asustar a Áster de esa forma.''dijo mirando a ambos''¿¡Entendieron?!''

''Si'' dijeron desganados el Conejo y el Joven.

''Jack tiempo sin verte''dijo Norte, dándole un abrazo; de esos que te rompen todos los huesos.

''Lo...mis..mo..d..go''

''Te ves cansado''dijo Norte separándole de él por los asintió, dándole la razón.

''Si...bueno es que he estado algo ocupado''dijo rascandose la nuca.

''Haciendo que exactamente''dijo Bunny que se encontraba recogiendo las caja.(Gracias a Manny que las estúpidas cajas no se abrieron)pensó el

Conejo.

''Ya sabes Canguro; peleas de bolas de nieve, nevadas, tormentas, entre otras cosas divertidas''(Hipócrita)pensó Jack.

''Si, si, si como...Oye te he dicho que no soy un Can...olvidado; no perderé mi tiempo ayudame con esto''. Sandy y Bunny salieron de la habitación con las cajas en las manos.

''Jack creo que será mejor que vallas a descansar; te ves muy cansado y eso no es bueno para tí''dijo Tooth en su típico tono maternal.

''Tooth tiene razón''dijo Norte''Ya tendrenos tiempo de hablar después''

''Bien. Entonces me iré a dormir''pero cuando estaba por entrar a su cuarto''Eh...traten de que el Canguro no me mate en lo que duermo, ¿si?''dijo esto con una sonrisa y entró a su habitación.

''Ese niño no cambiara nunca''dijo Norte cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa.

''Si, pero estoy preocupada Norte.''

''¿Que pasa Tooth?''pregunto mirandola''Si es por que temes que Bunny venga a matar al chico; sabes que no lo hará, aunque lo oculte sabemos que lo quiere mucho''

''No es por eso...mmm...bueno, en parte sí; pero Jack a estado actuando extrañó en estos días, esta mas...''

''Apagado''completó el gran solo asintió.''Yo tambien lo he notado, ha estado algo triste en estos días; pero si el chico no quiere decirnos no podemos obligarlo.''

''Tal vez pueda...''

''No Tooth, se que estas preocupada, yo también lo estoy; pero no es correcto mirar sus memorias en busca de algo que quizás no se encuentre ahí.''dijo en un tono triste.

''Lo se..es solo que..tu sabes que Jack es como un hermano menor para mí; solo no quiero que nada malo le pase.''dijo abrazandose a Norte.

''Sabes que te entiendo; Jack es como un hijo para mí, y no dejaremos que nada malo le pase''dijo Norte respondiendo al abrazo''Ya descubriremos que es lo que le pasa''con esto esto último dicho se fueron en busca de Aster y Sandy.

**En el Estudio de Norte:**

''Meme y yo ya entregamos todas las invitaciones''dijo Bunny algo fastidiado.

''¿Todas?''pregunto Norte escéptico.

''Si. Hasta a la maldita marmota esa''dijo Bunny cruzándose de brazos''NO entiendo por que tenemos que invitar a ese egocéntrico bueno para nada''se quejó .

''Seria muy descortés invitar a todos y dejarlo a él fuera''dijo Tooth.

''Pues se lo merece por imbécil''

''Conejo, recuerda que hacemos esto por Jack''dijo Norte.

''Pues para peor, yo no he visto que Frostbite se lleve muy bien con ese''

''No creo que Jack sea el problema aquí, promete que no intentaras matar a la marmota ese día.''dijo Tooth mirando fijamente a esos ojos verdes.

''No prometo nada pero lo intentaré''dijo resignado.

''Bien, dejemos las trivialidades para otro día. Tenemos algo muy grave que discutir''dijo Norte con un tono inusualmente serio, todos prestaron mucha atención a lo que el líder les tenia que decir.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Desde ahora les digo si no recibo un mínimo de 5 reviews no subo capitulo nuevo.

Se que las que dejan review van a decir que es injusto(las entiendo)pero entiendan que es injusto también para mí que no dejen review.

Ahora aquí no apareció Cefiro pero lo hará en el próximo capitulo al igual que Katie.

Gracias por leer y disculpen los leemos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:Operación entretengan a Jack:**

Primero que nada quiero agradecer todos lo reviews que me han dejado, en serio agradezco que tomen un poco de su tiempo para leer mi loca historia.

Me tarde, lo se no tengo perdón de nadie. Pero realmente estaba estancada, tenia las ideas pero no sabia como escribirlas.

Así que sin más preámbulos les dejo la historia para que la lean. Espero les guste este capitulo. No me ha quedado muy bien, pero ustedes dirán.

Aclaratoria: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece exepto Katerine y Cefíro.

* * *

''Bien, dejemos las trivialidades para otro día. Tenemos algo muy grave que discutir''dijo Norte con un tono inusualmente serio, todos prestaron mucha atención a lo que el Lider les tenia que decir.

''¿Sabes algo de Pitch?'' escribió Sandy sobre su cabeza.

''No, hombre de la Luna no sabe que es lo que pretende; pero sí es una amenaza'' dijo Norte.

''Entonces que es lo que pasa'' preguntó Bunny que se encontraba recostado de la pared, limpiando sus preciados boomerangs.

''Bueno...¿Quien se quedara con Jack en lo que preparamos el lugar para los invitados?'' dijo Norte serio.

''Eso..eso si que es un gran problema, amigo.'' dijo el Conejo, que seguía limpiando sus armas.

Sandman hizo sobre su cabeza: un Sandman en miniatura y un circulo con una raya diagonal.

''Yo tampoco puedo Norte; tengo que ayudarte a decorar el lugar, vigilar a los duendes que no se coman la comida, recibir a los invitados, para luego ir al palacio para prepararme y ni si quiera se si me dará tiempo de hacerlo todo a tiempo.'' dijo el Hada dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos del asombro.

''Eh...Tooth y porque no mejor te ayudo y luego me encargo de terminar regalos'' dicho esto, el hombre se quedó petrificado. Habia recibido una mirada de el Hada como si hubiesen mencionado a la mismísima muerte o ella estuviese frente a el diablo en persona.

''Estas loco y si luego no puedes terminar los regalos.'' dijo ahora el Hada preocupada. Norte iba a contestar cuando fue interrumpido por el Hada ''No digas nada. No me vas a ayudar tú te consentras en terminar los regalos de Jack y algunas de las decoraciones y tú'' dijo señalando a Bunny ''Te tocara quedarte con Jack''

''¡QUE!'' la sorpresa fue tal que sin darse cuanta el boomerang que había estado limpiando acabo espetado en la pared sobre la cabeza de Norte. [Un poquito mas abajo y tenemos a Santa Claus empalado O.o]

Sandy se acerco a Norte y se elevo a la altura de su cabeza. Miro con ojos sorprendidos aquel boomerang y lo sacó de la pared. Se lo entrego a Bunny, no sin antes ponerle una mano sobre su hombro a manera de comprensión. Pues el pequeño hombre de dorado sabía, por experiencia, que no era nada fácil mantener quieto al Espíritu del Invierno; eso por no decir imposible. Pero, alguien debía entretener a Jack, y Bunny para su desgracia; era el indicado.

''No no no y no'' dijo Bunny mostrando su desacuerdo con drásticos movimientos hechos con sus manos y su cabeza en total negación.

''Pero Bunny tu eres el único que mantiene entretenido a Jack.'' dijo Norte.

''Me niego a ser el juguete y payaso de ese mocoso congelado'' dijo Bunny molesto.

''Mira Bunny, todos estamos ocupados y, aunque tú también, tienes que entender que Norte y Yo no podemos estar con él; porque nos descubriria.'' dijo Tooth con mirada suplicante.

''Y porque no lo cuida Meme; el se lleva mejor con los niños. '' dijo Bunny señalando al Creador de los sueños que se encontraba flotando dormido.

''Vamos Bunny, estamos hablando de Jack, no de un niño cualquiera; a demás se aburriría con él, sin ofender.'' dijo volviéndose hacia Sandman pero este estaba super dormido, así que Norte solo se encogió de hombros y continuo hablando con Bunny.

**En algún lugar del Trópico:**

''Porfavor entregale esto. '' dijo una joven entregando lo que parecía ser un cofre de madera con hermosos diseños de copos de nieves y gotas de cofre era extrañamente liviano, teniendo en cuenta que era de tamaño mediano; no tan grande como para guardar almohadas dentro de él, pero tampoco tan pequeño como para solo guardar prendas.

''Deberias entregarselo tú. '' dijo la mujer que se encontraba al lado de la joven.''Seria lo mas correcto. ''

''No.. yo... '' soltó un suspiro que demostraba su tristeza y frustración.''Yo no puedo... simplemente. No puedo. No después de lo que le hice. '' dijo en apenas un susurro y con lágrimas amenazantes en sus ojos.

''Tal ve sea hora de aclarar las cosas. '' dijo la mujer.

''No puedo, no tengo el valor para presentarme ante él. ''

**Flash Back:**

Se podían escuchar voces, lo cual era extraño, ya que en es lugar no vivía gente; eso era debido a que el lugar era bastante inhóspito y traicionero. Las voces rebotaban en todos lados, provocando varios deslizamientos de nieve. En medio de tanta blancura solo se pueden visualizar dos siluetas. Que claramente son las provocadoras de tales sucesos; como la de la discusión que llevan acabo.

''¡ERES UN ARROGANTE, ORGULLOSO, INDICIPLINADO, NO TE IMPORTA NADA; ERES TERRIBLE. NO PUEDO PASARME CON ALGUIEN COMO TÚ! '' grito ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Ojos que destilaban rabia y dolor; comprensión y negación; decisión y miedo.

''NO TE ENTIENDO; NUNCA ESTAS CONFORME CON MI PERSONALIDAD, SI ESTOY SERIO ES MALO Y SI ME DIVIERTO TAMBIEN ES MALO.'' siendo esto gritado por el joven, se sentó. Estaba cansado de que aquella joven no viera su esfuerzo por mejorar. Suspiró antes de volver a hablar. '''¿Que es lo que quieres de mí?'' pregunto serio.

¿Que era lo que quería de él? Esa simple pregunta le había hecho temblar. Quería que fuera feliz. Que fuera como siempre, ese joven alegre. quería ver como ambos se divertían con cualquier tontería. La respuesta era simple, lo quería a él; cada vez que estaba con él se sentía viva, se sentía feliz y le gustaba la sensación extraña de mariposas en el estómago. Sí, es cierto que ella lo quería; pero lo quería a salvo y para su desgracia. Él solo estaría a salvo si ella no estaba cerca. Se odiaba así misma por haber tomado tan drástica decisión.

Suspiró profundo tratando de convencerse de lo que iba a decir y hacer. ''Quiero que me dejes en paz. '' dijo ella en un tono bajo pero serio.

''¿Que?'' estaba confundido; simplemente no podía entenderla.

''¡SOLO ME HAS CAUSADO PROBLEMAS DESDE QUE TE CONOSCO. NO PUEDO VIVIR ASÍ. TE ODIO!'' se dio vuelta y voló en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba aquel joven. Ese joven que atra vez de sus ojos demostraba que aquellas simples palabras lo habían lastimado en lo mas profundo de su ser.

''Porfavor...no te vayas...porfavor.'' eso fue lo último que ella escucho decir al joven.

Ella voló lo mas rápido que pudo, como una criminal; huyó y se escondió donde aquel justo joven no la encontrara. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera la había seguido y no lo culpaba; había sido una maldita al tratar tan mal a aquel ser que solo la ayudo en los momentos mas oscuros de su vida y que trajo alegría a esta.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Los recuerdos la abrumaban en esos momentos. Su rostro estaba inundado en lágrimas que no podía detener. Una parte de ella le decía que lo que había hecho había sido lo correcto; pero por otro lado sabía que se merecía todos los castigos del universo por tal cobardía. Había tocado un tema sensible para aquel joven; el decirle que solo traía problemas, como otros ya se lo habían dicho sin siquiera conocerlo fue lo peor que hizo. Ella lo sabía, sabia que había sido un golpe sucio de su parte, pero en esos momentos no vio otra forma de hacer que él; nunca, jamás la buscara. Era por su bien. Por el de ambos. Pero ni eso aliviaba el dolor que se hacía presente en su corazón cada vez que lo recordaba, cada vez que recordaba esos ojos que solo mostraban dolor; lo peor era recordar esa mirada. Esa mirada que le hacia ver su peor pesadilla. Verlo herido. Pero prefería herirlo verbalmente, que físicamente como hubiese sucedido si se quedaba con él. Lo que siempre aliviaba el dolor; no solo de su corazón, si no también de su alma; era el recordar que en aquella mirada, nunca hubo odio.

''No te preocupes, él nunca te culpó de lo succedido'' dijo la mujer, quien ahora se encontraba secando las lágrimas de aquella joven.

''Lo sé; y eso es lo que más me duele'' dijo con voz calmada pero aún con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro.

La mujer la miró con lástima; sabia lo que le pasaba, ella misma se lo había contado. Tambien sabía que hacer preguntas no era lo mejor.

''Bien. Se lo entregaré.'' dijo esto y se dispuso a irse. ''¿Estaras bien?'' preguntó antes de irse. A lo que la joven solo asintió. Así era, esa joven estaría bien, se giró y se fue.

"Lo siento'' dijo la joven mirando al firmamento. ''Ojala algún día puedas perdonarme, por que yo no puedo perdonar mi error.''

**En la madriguera:**

(No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer por Tooth) pensó el Pooka mientras arreglaba su casa para soportar una tormenta. O a Jack mas bien. Estaba enojado con todos; con Norte por estar tan ocupado y no poder quedarse con Jack, con Meme por no poder hablar, con Tooth por convencerlo, con él por dejarse convencer y con Jack por cumplir años y ser tan odiosamente fastidioso.

''Brrr.'' dijo el Conejo, sintiendo derrepente una inusual brisa helada. ''Llegas tarde.'' gruñó.

''Si bueno estaba en algo importante.'' contesto Jack. El conejo se volteo.

''Ja. ¿Como que?'' dijo con una ceja levantada y cruzándose de brazos.

''Cosas'' contesto el menor sin el menor interés de dar explicaciones.

"¿Que clase de cosas exactamente?'' pregunto con curiosidad. (¿Y a tí que te importa exactamente?) se reprendió en sus pensamientos. ''Sabes que, olvidalo, no me interesa. '' dijo mientras le daba la espalda a Jack para continuar con su trabajo.

Jack rio para sus adentros. Le encantaba molestar a Bunnymund, era lo mejor; o eso pensaba hasta que descubrió unos meses atras que le gustaba más cuando ese Conejo se enojaba de una forma; como decirlo, ¿Protectora?. Sí eso era, había descubierto cierto gusto cuando aquel Conejo gruñón y orgulloso le demostraba que lo quería; que había amor de hermanos entre ellos dos. Claro, el cual por orgullosos, ninguno de los dos demostraba. Pero ahí estaba.

Eran pocas las veces que lograba que Bunny mostrara esa faceta tan impropia de él; pero cuando lo lograba, tenia que admitir que se sentía bien. Todavia no se acostumbraba del todo a estar con su, ahora llamada familia. No era que le molestara, de hecho le gustaba no sentirse solo como antes, pero todavía tenia algunos problemas; como lo era cuando lo abrazaban o tenían algo de contacto físico. No era intencional, pero a veces se quedaba paralizado ante el contacto, incluso se había asustado un par de veces cuando le palmeaban la espalda, lo abrazaban por sorpresa o cuando simplemente lo agarraban de la manga de la sudadera.

Recordaba que aunque ese Conejo quisiera matarlo cada vez que lo veía, este le quería y lo cuidaba, aunque de una forma disimulada. Sí, desde el día en que descubrió que el gran Conejo de Pascuas lo quería como un hermano, le encantaba ver esa parte protectora de Aster. Y justo en esos momentos se encontraba pensando en algo para molestarlo. Respiro hondo para calmarse y no arruinar su broma antes de comenzarla. Ya mas calmado decidió molestar un poco al Canguro. (¿Por que no?) pensó el Espíritu del Invierno.

''Oye Bunny.'' dijo mientras veía como el Conejo se encargaba de arreglar lo que seria su cuarto; tendría que pasar ahí toda la noche y el día siguiente, ya que Norte se había encargado de levantarlo para decirle que tendría que ir a casa de Bunny a quedarse, ya que en la casa de Santa, harían reparaciones y como no querían que durmiera en un árbol, tejado, suelo o cualquier lugar de esos. Pues le habían pedido. Mas bien obligado a quedarse con el conejo quien sorpresivamente no se encontraba en absoluto molesto con la situación. Al menos no tanto como Jack esperaba.

''Hmm'' fue la contestación que recibió del mayor.

''¿Te puedo preguntar algo?'' preguntó inseguro. ''Prometo que no sera nada relacionado a porque no eres mejor un Canguro.'' dijo el joven, recibiendo a cambio un gruñido por parte del otro.

''¿Que es lo que quieres saber?'' pregunto molesto. ¿Es que ese niño tenia que molestarlo hasta para hacerle una simple pregunta?

''Puessss...hay algo que me da mucha curiosidad...es como una duda.'' Cosa que era cierta. Jack tenia una duda. Era una pregunta que aún a sus 307 años aún rondaba en su cabeza. Sabía algo del tema. Ya alguien se había comprometido a explicarle, pero digamos que, Jack terminó huyendo en cuanto la clase había comenzado. Ahora que lo pensaba tal vez no fue buena idea preguntarle a Eros, el dios del amor sobre el amor.

Jack al recordar aquel incidente se sonrojo. Bunny quien ahora miraba a Jack con los brazos cruzados esperando la pregunta de este, pudo fijarse en el tono azul que derrepente comenzaron a tomar las mejillas de Jack. Cosa que preocupo a Bunnymund; Jack podría estar a punto de cumplir sus bien merecidos 308 años, pero seguia siendo tan inocente como un niño de 5. Asi que decidió preguntar primero.

''Jack, compañero, porfavor, dime que no me vas a preguntar de donde vienen los bebés.'' Bunny dijo esto con cierto temor.

Jack levanto la vista sorprendido por la acusación del Conejo.

''¿¡Que, claro que no; eso ya lo sé!?'' Jack no pensó en lo que había dicho hasta que vio la expresión de Bunny.

''¡Que. Como es que sabes eso!'' (Eso estaba mal muy muy mal. Odio que Jack me preguntara cosas como esas. Pero peor era que Jack le preguntara a otro espíritu y es que por Dios el chico era demasiado inocente y había mucho espíritu loco por ahí; quien sabe que cosas le habían dicho o peor aún que cosas habría visto el muchacho.) Bunny sintio un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo ante esos pensamientos. Bunny respiro hondo. ''¿Como es que sabes eso y que es lo que sabes?'' pregunto en un tono serio.

''La verdad es que no me dijo mucho. Más bien no entendí nada. Es que Eros usa palabras muy compli...'' Jack no pudo completar su atropellada contestación cuando fue interrumpido.

''¡¿EROS?!'' Todos sus esfuerzos por mantener la calma se fueron al demonio cuando escucho ese nombre. Aster estaba histérico; y no hacía nada para ocultarlo. ''¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTARLE ESE TIPO DE COSAS A ÉL?!'' Sí, su coherencia se fue por completo, junto con su poca paciencia y serenidad.

''¿Y porque no? Es Cupido, él debe saber de esas cosas.'' contesto tranquilo. Era imposible que su plan saliera mejor.

''¿Y que hay de nature, compañero?'' grito el Conejo un poco más tranquilo.

''¿Nature?'' dijo en tono sarcástico. ''Por si no lo sabias, quería vivir después de conseguir la respuesta, Canguro.''

''Argh. Que no soy un Canguro.'' ese chico iba a hacer que le saltara directo a la yugular. ''Además, ella no desearía matarte si fueras más maduro.''

''¡¿Más maduro?!'' ahora sí estaba molesto. ''¡¿Que se soy, una fruta?!''

Bunny le lanzo un boomerang a Jack. Jack lo esquivo, pero para cuando se volteo ya tenia a Bunny sobre él. Jack lo empujo con los pies, provocando que el Conejo cayera de espaldas. Ahora era Bunny quien se encontraba siendo presionado contra el suelo mientras peleaban. Rodaron por todo el suelo de la habitación, golpeándose cada vez que podían.[No preocupen los golpes no son ni graves, ni van dirigidos a los rostros]. El cayado y los boomerangs habían sido descartados de la pelea. Bunny, se enconcontaba nuevamente bajo Jack y no se explicaba como, ya que Jack era mas pequeño y delgado que él. Bunny hizo un movimiento que termino tirándolos a ambos por las escaleras. En definitiva el plan de Jack no salio nada bien.

''Auch'' dijeron al unisono.

Ambos se encontraban en el suelo mirando al techo, esperando que el dolor por bajar las escaleras así disminuyera.

''Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto, compañero.'' Bunny fue el primero en hablar. ''Si seguimos así, alguno va a salir herido.''

''Que bueno que lo dices ahora'' dijo Jack en tono sarcástico.

''Callate Frostbite.'' dijo Bunny poniéndose de pie. ''Voy a preparar la cena, sera mejor que no me molestes o juro que te dejare sin comer.'' dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

''Bien, en lo que tu cocinas yo iré a dar una vuelta.'' dijo esto subiendo las escaleras para buscar su cayado y luego salir.

''¡Si congelas algo juro que olvidare lo que te dije antes y te mataré!'' grito Bunny. ''Y quiero que estés aquí antes de que anochezca.''

''Si mami, como tu digas.'' dijo saliendo de la casa para explorar la madriguera, ya que era la segunda vez que entraba; bueno al menos con permiso del dueño.

''Este niño es imposible.'' dicho esto Bunny decidió dejar a un lado el coraje y se dispuso a cocinar.

**En el Polo Norte:**

''Bien, ya casi queda.'' dijo Tooth, se encontraba en la cocina con Norte y Sandman.

''En estos momentos me arrepiento de que Conejo no este.'' dijo Norte. Sandy asintió dándole la razón.

''Si bueno, ¿quien cuidaria de Jack en estos momentos?'' pregunto el Hada. ''Baby Tooth, que bueno que llegas; como va la recolección de dientes?'' La hadita dijo algo que solo Tooth comprendió. ''Que bien, Baby Tooth necesito que te quedes a cargo, hoy no podre ir al Castillo, pero mañana en la mañana estaré ahí.'' La hadita asintió y se fue.

Norte se encontraba sentado en una silla y Meme estaba dormitando en el aire. El hada los miro. Estaban cansados. Llevaban toda la tarde y ahora casi noche horneando. Sí, así como lo leen HOR-NE-AN-DO. Se encontraban intentando de confeccionar el Pastel de cumpleaños para Jack. Estaban cansados y llenos de mezcla para pastel, harina, frosting y hasta de azúcar. Ella había peleado por la cantidad de azúcar que Norte y Meme le habían echado a la mezcla mientras ella iba a buscar algo al refrigerador, cuando ella se volteo los vio con el envase de azúcar en las manos mientras vertian su contenido como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de la mirada de Tooth hicieron lo primero que les vino a la mente, tiraron el envase con todo y azúcar. Envase y azúcar que cayeron el la cabeza de Phil. Habian pasado mucho trabajo y estaban muy cansados, pero al final había valido la pena. Tooth miro orgullosa el trabajo que ella y sus amigos habían hecho.

''Nos tomaremos un descanso y luego volveremos con los preparativos.''

Los dos hombres brincaron de felicidad cuando escucharon eso. Tooth no los había dejado descansar ni un solo segundo. Estaban cansados, ¡¿es que ella no entendía que ya no tenían 500 años para andar de aquí para allá como adolescentes?! Ese era trabajo de Jack, no de ellos, siempre seria trabajo de Jack; quien permanecería con juventud eterna.

**Nuevamente en la madriguera:**

Jack estaba caminando hacia la casa de el Conejo. Ya había dado la vuelta a la madriguera unas cinco veces volando, corriendo e incluso caminando. Estaba agotadisimo y no se sentía bien, había olvidado por completo que la madriguera no era del todo fría, era un lugar fresco pero no frío. Habia estado jugando con algunos huevitos muy traviesos a las traes y para no ganar siempre, había decidido correr, mala idea, había corrido tanto que le temperatura de su cuerpo habia subido unos 15 grados y no se sentía nada bien. Estaba con las mejillas un poco rosadas y muy fatigado, caminaba arrastrando los pies y aguantaba parte de su peso con su cayado.

Bunny escucho la puerta abrirse. Se preparo mentalmente para cualquier cosa que al Espíritu del Invierno se le ocurriera. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y espero. Nada. Tranquilidad. Cuando se disponía a ir a ver que hacia Jack, escucho como entraba a la cocina.

''Te dije que vinieras antes del anochecer.'' Jack miro por la ventana más cercana, estaba tan cansado que ni si quiera se había fijado en lo oscuro que estaba; debían ser como las ocho.

''Jm'' fue lo que contesto el joven, no tenia ganas ni de hablar. Se sentó en una silla, cruzo sus manos sobre la mesa y puso su cabeza sobre estas.

Bunny, extrañado al no recibir ninguno tipo de insulto o burla se volteo para mirar a Jack. Aster sintió como su ritmo cardíaco subía un poco. Se asusto al ver al chico cubierto de lodo, hojas y algo de pintura. Pero acabo por asustarse más cuando el joven invernal levanto la cabeza para poder mirar lo que el Guardian de la Esperanza hacia, pero termino tapándose con la mirada confusa de este. Tenia el rostro sonrosado, era un rosa pálido, pero aún así ese color no era normal en la cara del Espíritu del invierno.

''¡Que rayos te ha pasado!'' dijo mientras se acercaba a Jack, con la cuchara en mano. (Lo habría atacado Pitch? No lo creo los golem me hubiesen avisado.)

''¿De que?''

''Estas sucio y te vez terrible.'' dijo mientras lo señalaba con la cuchara.

''Estaba jugando.'' dijo desganado el muchacho.

''¿Jack, te sientes bien?'' dijo preocupado, Jack solía ser muy enérgico y ahora apenas y respondía. ''Te ves algo...rosado.''

''Si. Estoy bien, solo creo que me pasé de tiempo jugando.''

''¿A que te refieres con eso amigo?'' dijo cruzándose de brazos al lado del chico.

''Tu sabes que cuando uno hace ejercicio la temperatura corporal sube, lo sabes verdad?'' pregunto Jack ladeando la cabeza.

''Claro que lo sé, con quien crees que hablas, Paleta.'' reprendió Bunny, cosa que hizo reír a Jack.

''Pues a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo, Bunny. Normalmente trato de no pasarme para evitar que me pase esto.''

''Pero como es que a alguien que no tiene temperatura corporal puede subirle.'' dijo Bunny tomando asiento, no siempre se tenia la oportunidad de hablar con Jack de esa forma, de hecho nunca. Aprovecharía ese momento al máximo, tal vez podría sacarle una que otra cosa.

''¡Oye! Yo sí tengo temperatura corporal.'' dijo el Espíritu del Invierno sintiéndose ofendido.

''¿En serio amigo?'' pregunto levantando las cejas. ''¿Y de cuanto es exactamente?''

''Son exactamente 30 grados'' dijo el joven recostándose en el espaldar de la silla.

''Solo 30, pensé que eran menos'' Jack lo miro extrañado.

''Bunny son 30 grados bajo 0." ahora sí habia tenido la reacción esperada. Bunny estaba con la quijada caída por el asombro. ''Si, eso pensé''

''Pero... sé que la pregunta va a sonar estúpida pero... nunca has sentido frío?'' Bunny se sintió estúpido por eso, pero en serio tenia curiosidad.

''No desde que soy Jack Frost. '' Jack miró al Conejo. ''Oye Bunny, piensas hacer algo con esa cuchara. '' pregunto señalando la mano del Conejo.

''¡Ay! La comida.'' dicho esto se paró rápidamente y corrió a la estufa. Lo había olvidado por completo.

''Y eso va a estar hecho para hoy.'' pregunto divertido Jack, señalando lo que Bunny revolvía con tanta agilidad.

''Te dije que te dejaría sin comer.'' advirtió.

''Esta bien, esta bien; me iré a duchar.'' subió las escaleras, entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se despojo de toda su ropa y entró a la ducha. Suspiró de alivio. El agua estaba bastante fresca, eso ayudaría a que su temperatura bajara. Depués de unos rejuvenecientes, relajantes y refrescantes minutos en la ducha se dispuso a vestirse. (Que bueno que Norte me hizo ropa nueva, odiaba tener que esperar a que esta se secara o ponermela mojada.)pensó Jack en lo que terminaba de ponerse el pantalón. Jack iba a sacar un suéter de su guarda ropas cuando...

''¡¿Quien eres y que diablos haces aquí?!'' el grito de Bunny hizo que Jack bajara corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Derrepente sintió que el susto se le iba y era remplazado por unas inmensas ganas de reírse. Todo era muy cómico a los ojos de Jack; el Conejo solía dejar sus boomerangs en un estante cuando estaba dentro de su casa, así que como sus boomerangs no estaban a la mano o pata, ahora se encontraba en posición de defensa con un cuchillo en alto que tenía espetado una zanahoria, la misma que había estado cortando tranquilamente antes de que irrumpieran en su casa de esa forma. Para desgracia de Jack su risa murió, convirtiéndose en una sensación de confusión y preocupación que embargaba todo su ser al ver a quien Bunnymund le apuntaba.

''¿Mamá?''

* * *

Bueno, ese fue todo el capitulo, es un poco más largo que los otros, pero ni modo así salio.

Quiero darles nuevamente las gracias por sacar de su tiempo para leer mi historia y espero que me dejen review. Aunque sean para insultarme, en verdad no importa. Quiero que me digan que les a parecido la historia hasta ahora.

**IMPORTANTE:**

Esto va dirigido a usted lector o lectora; el próximo capitulo será la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jack y les pido que porfavor me dejen un review o me envien un mensaje privado con algún espíritu que les gustaria ser para incluirlos en la fiesta( Tienen que darme descripción física; como ropa, color de cabello, etc. Y tambien como les gustaria ser socialmente, o sea carácter, etc.) Tambien sería divertido que me dijeran que quieren hacer ese día.

Les advierto los siguientes espíritus ya fueron escogidos: El agua, El viento, El Halloween, Las tormentas y La tierra.

Gracias por leer y les digo desde ahora que tienen hasta el 31 de octubre del 2013 para escribirme quienes van a ser, después de eso no aceptare más espíritus, porque entonces no me va a dar tiempo de escribir. Nos Leemos pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: La Fiesta**

Perdonen la tardanza, se supone que este capitulo saliera el Lunes pero, mi abuela enfermo y aunque soy muy fiel a mi historia, la familia es primero. Espero comprendan.

Bueno aquí la primera parte de este capitulo. Apesar de que lo voy a dividir en 2 este me quedo muuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy laaaaaargooooo. Son exactas 29 páginas de word. Así que espero les guste.

Aclaratoria: No me pertenecen ni Tooth, ni Bunny, ni Norte, ni Jack, ni Sandy, ni Manny, ni Pitch, ni Ningun otro personaje de la película o los libros. Los demás sí son de mi autoria, bueno casi todos. XD No hago dinero con esto, solo me divierto y creo... creo que también divierto y entretengo a los que leen mi historia. Así que sin más preámbulos los dejo para que lean.

* * *

''¿Mamá?'' fue el débil susurro que salio de la boca de Jack. Susurro que solo escucho él.

La tención del ambiente crecía y la mujer tampoco parecia tener deseos debajar su guardia, en cambio Jack se encontraba en estado de shock. Derrepente se sintió abrumado por demasiadas preguntas. (¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Habrá pasado algo? ¿Estará molesta por algo? ¿Que hago? Nunca le he hablado de ella a los Guardianes. ¿Habrá venido a hablar con Conejo? ¡Conejo! ) En esos momentos Jack salió de sus pensamientos y vio como Bunny se preparaba para atacar. Jack se puso más pálido de lo normal, lo último que quería era que su madre matara a su amigo/enemigo/hermano o que Bunny la matara a ella.

''¡No! '' Jack se sintió aliviado de ver que había sido escuchado, pensaba que no iba a poder articular palabra alguna después de la sorpresa.

''¿Jack?'' ahora los sorprendidos eran Bunny y la mujer.

''Bunny no le hagas nada. '' dijo apresurandose a quedar entre ellos.

''¿La conoces?'' pregunto Bunny. Jack solo asintio.

Bunny bajó lentamente el cuchillo, ahora que no queria matarla; al menos no por el momento, se dio el tiempo de mirarla con detenimiento. Aparentaba tener unos 25 años, era un poco más baja que él y era de tez blanca. Llevaba un traje corto ajustado sin mangas, de color Lima que resaltaba con su piel, dando un efecto de estar viendo un retoño en la nieve, sus plataformas eran del mismo color de su traje pero tenia diseños de...¿Bolas de nieve? Bunny decidió pasar por alto ese detalle y continuo observando meticulosamente a la desconocida. Tenia el cabello recogido en un moño [osea en una dona y no de comer, que conste que se los advertí ], que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban sus delicadas facciones. Su cabello era plateado y sus ojos eran grises y azules a la vez.

''¿Estas viviendo aquí?'' pregunto la mujer sacando a Bunny de sus pensamientos. Jack negó con la cabeza. ''¿Jack cariño te sucede algo?'' pregunto acercándose a Jack provocando que se tensara.

''¿Que haces aquí mamá?'' pregunto Jack dudoso. La mujer iba a contestar cuando...

''¡Espera! ¡Tiempo fuera compañero! ¿Como que mamá?'' pregunto Bunny, alando de un brazo a Jack para que lo mirara.

''Pues...Bueno...¿La verdad?'' pregunto Jack mientras se miraba los pies.

''Frostbite. '' dijo totalmente serio. ''¿Quien. Es. Ella?''

''Pero quien se cree este para estar pidiendote explicaciones.'' pregunto molesta la mujer.

''Escuche una cosa señora. No me interesa quien es, pero usted está en MI casa y si no quiere que la saque de aquí en pedazos. ¡CIERRE LA BOCA!'' Bunny estaba furioso. ¿Quien se creía que era esa mujer para entrar a su casa así y encima de todo decirle que puede y que no puede hacer? O no. Si esa mujer continuaba con esa actitud tendrían que recogerla en pedazos.

''Wow. Calmen. Quietos. Tranquilos.'' dijo un Jack muy nervioso. Respiró profundo y dejo salir un suspiro de derrota. ''Bunny, ella es Cefíro, el espíritu del viento.''

''No has contestado mi pregunta. '' dijo Bunny.

''¿Como que no? Me preguntantes quien era ella y yo te conteste. ''

''Esa no tonto. '' dijo frustrado.

''Jack, necesito hablar contigo. '' dijo Cefíro mirando a Jack y luego a Bunny. ''En privado. ''

''De aquí no te mueves hasta que me des una explicación, la quiero rápido y la quiero ahora.'' le dijo Bunny a Jack antes de que este pudiera tan siquiera moverse de su lugar para acompañar a la mujer que lo llamaba.

''Bunny, yo te explico más ahorita. ¿Si?'' dijo Jack en tono suplicante.

Bunny iba a replicar, pero se detuvo, después de todo le preguntaría después al chico. Bunny asintió y los dejo solos, solos lo que se dice solos no; él se había ido a un lugar desde el cual podría vigilar a Jack. No era que no confiara en él, pero Jack tenia que entender que no podía confiar en un espíritu que no habia visto en sus mas de 900 años.

''¿Pasó algo malo?'' pregunto Jack.

''¿Tiene que pasar algo malo para que venga a visitarte?'' pregunto ella algo extrañada.

''No lo se, hace 7 años que no se nada de ti. '' dijo Jack de manera acusadora.

''Jack lo lamento mucho, en serio. Pero tenías que entender que ya no estabas solo, y conmigo a tu lado nunca lo darías por hecho. '' dijo en un tono triste, sentándose en una silla miro a los ojos al joven que se encontraba frente a ella mirandola con el ceño fruncido.

''¡Y lo mejor fue irte sin decirme nada! ¡Ni una nota, un adiós, un nos vemos, un mensaje atravez de la brisa, NADA!''

''Pero Jack escucha. '' se intento de explicar.

''¡No! No quiero oír tus tristes intentos de excusas, me dejaste solo cuando más te necesitaba, cuando comencé a tener lo que tanto desee, cuando al fin se quien soy, tú me dejas y quieres que este como si nada!'' Jack estaba muy molesto.

''Por supuesto que no.'' dijo Cefíro, manteniendo un tono calmado.

''¿Eh?'' ahora sí estaba confundido.

''Jack yo no pretendo que estés como si nada después de dejarte solo, lo que si espero es que en algún momento me perdones, se que lo que hice...no lo hice de la mejor forma, pero si fue lo mejor que pude hacer. '' dijo ella levantándose de la silla. ''Toma. '' hizo aparecer una pequeña caja muy bien envuelta en un hermoso papel de regalo que tenia muchos copos de nieve, también un cofre. ''Felíz cumpleaños Jack. '' dicho esto le planto un beso en la frente y lo miro fijamente.

''G..Gracias. '' dijo él poniendo los regalos en la mesa.

''De nada.'' ella se dispuso a irse, pero antes. ''Jackson. Overland. Frost. '' dijo ella en un tono que hizo que el Espíritu del Invierno se sintiera regañado, ella sonrió cuando él se volteo a verla. ''Quiero que uses todo y cuando digo todo me refiero a absolutamente TODO, lo que hay en ese cofre mañana, ¿Entendido? '' Jack asintió ante la petición de la mujer y ella se fue convirtiéndose en una suave brisa.

Bunny por su parte había visto todo desde donde se encontraba. La verdad era que solo había escuchado las palabras dichas por Jack, puesto que la mujer hablaba muy bajito. Lo que si lo sorprendió fue la actitud de la mujer con Jack, ella se había portado paciente con Jack, a pesar de que este le habia gritado. Lo que si le parece extraño es lo que la mujer le había dado a Jack, eso sin contar que había hecho que eso apareciera de la nada.

Bunny se sentía con muchas dudas y Jack era el único que podría responderlas así que tomo los platos de comida y se encaminó hacia el comedor. El joven se encontraba sentado mirando los regalos, pero sin abrirlos. Aster miró extrañado eso, pero se limito a poner el plato de comida frente al chico; haciendo que este pegara un brinco en la misma silla.

''Tranquilo compañero. '' dijo al ver la reacción del joven. Bunny odiaba que Jack tuviera una reacción como esa, ya que le recordaba que habían dejado al pobre chico solo durante 300 años. Un hecho que por demás estaba decir que odiaba recordar. Pero miro como el joven continuaba mirando sus regalos sin abrir. ''¿No piensas abrirlos compañero?''

''Mi cumpleaños es hasta mañana. '' dijo echando los regalos a un lado para comenzar a comer.

''¿Y eso importa?'' Jack solo se encogió de hombros.

La cena transcurrió con una sorprendente calma y silencio. Jack pensaba mucho sobre lo sucedido, se sentía mal por haberle gritado a Cefíro, pero en serio estaba molesto y no pudo evitarlo. Por otro lado Bunny se encontraba pensando en las preguntas que le haría a el muchacho cuando acabaran de cenar, no antes porque quería terminar sin romper sus platos y deseaba darle un momento al muchacho para relajarse; aunque no demasiado.

''¿Y ahora que?'' pregunto Jack.

''Tú tienes muchas preguntas que contestarme jovencito. '' dijo Aster.

''Jajajajajajaja. Sonastes como un papá. '' dijo Jack aún entre risas.

''Que Manny me libre de tener un hijo tan desconfiado como tú, mocoso.''

''Hay Bunny no seas tan amargado, era solo una bromita; además yo no soy ningún desconfiado. ''dijo cruzándose de brazos.

''Pues eso lo vas a probar ahora.'' ambos se sentaron en el suelo de la sala.

''¿Seguro que me vas a prestar atención?, por que no creo que me hagas mucho caso si estas pintando huevos.'' dijo Jack cogiendo un huevo en su mano y dándole vuelta a este.

''Si Jack, si te voy a atender en lo que pinto los huevos, pero tú deberías soltar ese antes de que brinque de tu mano y se rompa, por que entonces si te las vas a ver feas. '' Jack soltó al huevito, no por que no quisiera molestar al Conejo, si no por que realmente no quería romper el pobre huevo que no tenia ninguna culpa.

''Bien. ¿Que quieres saber?'' pregunto Jack mientra veía a Bunny pintar .

''¿Por que le dices mamá?'' pregunto serio Bunny, pero sin despegar la vista del huevo que estaba pintando.

''Pues la verdad es que se supone que nuestra madre sea Nature pero...bueno yo no le caigo bien, en cambio Cefíro, ella siempre me trato como a su hijo, además de que ella es el Espíritu del Viento y siempre me está ayudando.'' contestó Jack acercándose un poco más a Bunny. (¿Como es que los pinta tan bien?) pensó. ''Y... un día me dijo que le dijera mamá, ella siempre estuvo para mí así que.. no sé, me pareció que era lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecer. Después de un tiempo me acostumbre. ''

''¿A que te refieres cuando dijiste 'nuestra madre'?''

''A mi y a los otros elementales. ''

''¿Hace cuanto la conoces?'' Bunny aprovecharía este momento para que el chico le dijera todo lo que pudiera sacarle.

''La conocí algunos meses después de que renací como Jack Frost. ''

''Eso es mucho tiempo compañero y ella siempre estuvo contigo.¿O no?'' Bunny tomo otro huevo.

''Tenia que estar todo el tiempo viajando, no es como yo que tengo unos tiempos específicos, es el viento así que tiene que estar en muchos lugares. '' dijo Jack.

''Así que es como tener una mamá que trabaja fuera de la ciudad, eso no es muy bueno, creo yo.''

''Es mejor que nada. '' ese simple comentario hizo que Bunnymund parara en seco su trabajo y miró a Jack, por primera vez en ese día miraba con detenimiento al joven para ver la reacción de este ante aquella contestación. Justo en esos momentos algo llamo su atención y soltando su trabajo repentinamente se acercó al joven que se encontraba mirando al suelo.

''Jack. ¿Quien te hizo esto?'' pregunto con voz preocupada pero severa, Jack se dio cuenta a que se refería Bunny y por puro instinto se alejo del Conejo.

''No es nada. '' contestó de manera cortante, dándole la espalda a Bunny. Pero sin levantarse del suelo. (Maldición, olvide ponerme el suéter).

''Ja, imagínate que pasaría si fueras un desconfiado. '' dijo de manera retante y sarcástica.

''Yo no soy desconfiado. '' replico Jack aún dándole la espalda. ''Solo no quiero hablar de eso.''

''Y yo solo quiero saber, quien te hizo eso.'' contesto Bunny hincándose enfrente del muchacho.

Jack solo le volteo la cara. A lo que Bunny dio un suspiro de frustración.

''¿Fue el malnacido de Pitch?'' pregunto tranquilo, pero en sus palabras se podía palpar la ira. (Juro que si ese bastardo le dejo esas cicatrices lo mataré, y luego lo revivire solo para volverlo a matar), pensó Bunny.

Jack negó con la cabeza.

''¿Entonces quien fue? Por que lo voy a matar. '' dijo en un tono serio. Eso le saco una sonrisa a Jack.

''¿Matarias a la persona... que te haría el favor de no tener que soportarme nunca más?''

''Sí. Si alguien tiene el derecho de matarte ese soy yo, y solo yo tengo el derecho de matar a mi hermanito '' Bunny habia dicho las últimas palabras sin pensar, pero sintió que fue un buen momento para decirlas y como confirmación a ese hecho, Jack tenia una sonrisa en su rostro. Bunny solo pudo sentir su trasero golpearse contra el duro suelo, cuando se dio cuenta tenia a Jack rodeándolo con sus brazos. ''Jack. ¿Me vas a decir quien te hizo esas cicatrices?'' pregunto, devolviendole el abrazo; se recostó de el sofá más cercano.

''Fue antes de convertirme en Jack Frost.'' dijo sin sacar su rostro del pecho del otro.

''Que extraño. Manny siempre se asegura de no dejarnos cicatrices o heridas de nuestra vida anterior.'' dijo Bunny pasando un dedo por la cicatriz que el joven tenia en la espalda. (Parece ser de una navaja. )Bunny fruncio su ceño al pensar en eso.

''No creo que pudiera hacer mucho con un cadáver. '' dijo Jack en un impulso, el débil susurro murió en las orejas del que le devolvía el abrazo. Bunny se puso tenso y sintió una mezcla de necesidad y miedo. Necesidad por saber que había pasado y Miedo por saber a que se refería.

''A que te refieres con eso compañero. '' pregunto a Jack, separandolo del abrazo por los hombros.

Jack se puso a jugar con su cayado. Quería contarle a Bunny todo lo que había vivido y pasado antes de ser Jack Frost y había conseguido el momento perfecto, pero había un pequeño problema. No sabia como decirle todo lo que había pasado. Al fin conseguía a alguien a quien podía confiarle ese doloroso recuerdo. Pero como decirle. ¿Como decirle que murio cuando solo tenia 17 años? ¿Como decirle que murió salvando a su hermana? ¿Como decirle que murió frente a su hermana? y como decirle que luego de eso...no recordaba nada de su vida anterior? Nada. Ni siquiera una pista, un rostro. Nada. Solo una voz que retumbaba en su cabeza, hasta el día que vio sus memorias. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en silencio.

Bunnymund miro al joven frente a él. Jack no se había alejado, aún las manos del Conejo se encontraban sujetando sus hombros. Vio como Jack se mantenía en silencio, por un momento pensó que el chico estaba pensando si confiar en él o no; pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido, cuando vio como bajaban unas pequeñas lágrimas que terminaban convirtiéndose en cristales sobre las mejillas del joven. Comprendió que el silencio no era por desconfianza, si no por lo doloroso que se volvió recordar esos momentos.

''Frostbite, no tienes que contarme si no quieres. ''su voz sonaba comprensiva.

''Quiero hacerlo. '' dijo quitándose las lágrimas congeladas del rostro.

''Bien, pero sentemonos en el sofá que el suelo esta un poco frío. '' dijo señalando la escarcha que se había creado bajo ellos.

''Lo siento. '' dijo levantándose para luego tomar asiento en el verde sofá, y Bunny junto a él.

''¿Por que dijiste que Manny no podría hacer mucho por un cadáver? ¿A que te refieres con eso?'' preguntó serio; recostándose en el espaldar se cruzó de brazos, pero sin dejar de mirar al joven.

''Yo no me convertí en un espíritu como ustedes. '' Jack calló esperando que Bunny dijera algo, pero Bunny solo guardo silencio y se dispuso a escuchar la historia sin interrumpir, no ahora que el muchacho se había ofrecido a contarle lo su vida. ''Yo... yo... yo mo... morí antes de...de ser.. Jack Frost. '' ahora sí, Bunny estaba completamente en SHOCK, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Jack había muerto y ellos nunca lo supieron. Tenia tantas preguntas que deseaba hacerle, pero las rechazo todas para que el joven continuara con su relato. ''Un día lleve a mi... a mi hermana a patinar, se lo prometí, fuimos a un... un lago y yo me... ponía los patines en lo que ella ya estaba patinando y... '' lo que había empezado como simples sollozos ahora era llanto, un llanto que destilaba dolor y frustración.

Bunny sentía una presión en su pecho que le hacía difícil el respirar. Ver a Jack así era algo que nunca espero ver, se sentía terrible. Su corazón latía con fuerza tratando de luchar contra la presión de su pecho, pero era inútil. Se sentía inútil. Inservible. No sabia que hacer. Él nunca había servido en momentos como esos, ni siquiera en su otra vida. Siempre había otras personas que se encargaban de eso. Pero ahora solo se encontraba él, él y Jack. Su Jack. El Jack que se había unido a su pequeño grupo, grupo que convirtió en una familia. Su pequeño hermano se encontraba llorando frente a él y el no tenia ni idea de como ayudarlo. En esos momentos maldijo su orgullo, si era cierto que ese orgullo lo había hecho el Pooka fuerte, decidido y lleno de esperanzas que era ahora. Pero también lo había hecho un bueno para nada en momentos como ese. Para su suerte Jack paró de llorar, respiró profundo y continuo con su historia.

''Cuando estaba por terminar de ponerme los patines...escuché el sonido del hielo quebrándose y un grito de mi hermana. '' Jack se escuchaba más tranquilo, pero las lágrimas y algunos sollozos se negaban a irse. ''Me quite rápidamente los patines y los tire a un lado; cuando la vi, solo sentí terror. Mi hermana, la hermana que jure proteger desde su nacimiento se encontraba en esa horrenda situación, el hielo se quebraba más mientras más se movía.'' Jack respiró calmando sus emociones. ''Me dijo que tenia miedo, yo estaba aterrado, no quería perderla; así que hice lo que mejor hacía en esos momentos...jugar. ''Jack sonrio un poco ante la mirada de incrédulo que le enviaba Aster. ''Le dije que seria divertido y que solo tendríamos que jugar a la rayuela, como siempre, comenze a saltar hacia ella, pero el hielo se quebraba más; me detuve y miré a todos lados buscando como alcanzarla, hasta que vi un bastón de pastoreo y lo tome. '' Jack hizo una pausa para infundirse valor. ''Aún estaba lejos así que... le dije que era su turno de jugar, ella se movió dos pasos y al tercero la jale con el bastón. No sabes el alivio que senti cuando...cuando la vi a salvo estaba tan contento que, nunca me di cuenta que al jalarla... yo había caído sobre el hielo débil; después de eso lo único que recuerdo es a mi hermana mirarme con miedo y gritar mi nombre desesperada, mientras yo me hundia. Sin poder hacer nada. Sin poder cuidar más de mi hermana y mi madre.'' Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro sin control y caian al suelo congeladas para luego derretirse de a poco. ''Luego desperte como Jack Frost; no recordaba nada de mi vida pasada, solo una voz que en sueños siempre mencionaba mi nombre. El día que vi mis memorias descubrí que era la voz de mi hermana. ''

Bunny se encontraba inmóvil. Como era posible que una persona tan alegre, hubiese tenido un pasado tan horrible. Se sentía triste y enojado, pero sobre todo orgulloso, muy orgulloso de Jack, aunque había muerto joven, lo había hecho por una gran causa. Se odio por haber preguntado. Lo último que esperaba era escuchar una historia tan desgarradora de parte de Jack. Ahora se sentía peor que antes. No solo lo habían dejado solo durante 300 años, si no que lo habían dejado sin saber nada de él.

Bunny dejo a un lado su orgullo y abrazó a Jack. Jack estaba sorprendido. Minutos antes se habían abrazado, pero había sido por iniciativa de él; no de Bunny.

''Lo lamento Jack, no sabia... '' dijo el pooka si saber como continuar.

''No había forma de que lo supieras, yo nunca dije nada. '' dijo en medio del abrazo. ''No le digas a los otros, por favor. '' Bunny asintió, entendía por que lo decía, él podía ser fastidioso la mayor parte de las veces; Tooth y Norte eran una historia completamente aparte, Tooth estaba completamente loca y solía dramatizar las cosas, Norte por otra parte se preocupaba demasiado y podía llegar a ser demasiado protector; sobre todo con Jack.

''No lo haré. '' dijo soltándose del abrazo y limpiando las lágrimas que quedaban en las mejillas del joven. ''Pero tú tienes que dejar de actuar como si estuvieras solo, se que no es fácil y que no estas acostumbrado, pero somos una familia ahora y las familias se apoyan entre sí. ''

''Jajajajajajajaja'' Jack río con ganas.

''Y ahora que dije para que te estes riendo. '' dijo frustrado, cruzandose de brazos. (Es increíble que aun así el chico ría como siempre. Ahora entiendo por que Manny lo escogió como Guardian. ) Penso el Pooka sonriendo un poco.

''Lo..lo..lo siento es que..'' Jack respiro para poder calmar su ataque de risa. '' Es que somos una familia muy extraña, mira está Norte.'' dijo Jack mientras contaba con sus dedos.

''Ese viejo esta loco y es demasiado sobre protector.'' dijo Bunny. Jack asintió.

''Tambien esta Tooth.''

''Esa si que esta loca. '' el comentario de Bunny fue compensado por una muy sonora risa de parte de Jack.

''Sandy. ''

''Es el más tranquilo. ''

''Aun que, no se le entiende nada.'' dijo Jack. ''Tambien estas tú y yo.''

''¿Que es lo raro en todo esto Frostbite? ''pregunto el Conejo alzando una ceja.

''Fácil, somos: un hombre con barba que tiene espadas, una hada que recoge dientes, un hombre hecho de arena dorada, un canguro que esconde huevos y un chico que controla el invierno. Ahora dime, ¿que NO es raro? ''

"Tienes razón pero, ya son casi las 12 de la noche y debemos dormir. '' dijo el Conejo pasando por alto el insulto por el más joven y parándose del asiento.

''¡Que! Pero, es muy temprano. '' dijo Jack haciendo un puchero.

''¿A que hora tu te acuestas niño?''

''Depende, algunas veces no duermo. '' dijo Jack encogiendo se de hombros.

''Pues vas a tener que cambiar eso, de ahora en adelante, nada de desvelarse, te quiero en la cama antes de la 1 de la madrugada. Y te estoy hablando en serio Frostbite. Eso de no dormir no le hace... '' se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando solo. Jack se había quedado dormido con la cabeza recostada en el espaldar y en dirección a él. No sabia si molestarse por que se durmió en lo que hablaba con él o alegrarse de que el chico descansara sin problemas.

Alegrarse era mejor opción en esos momentos. Cargó a Jack en sus brazos y lo llevo a la habitación que era ahora específicamente de él. Lo acomodo en la cama y lo arropó.

''Buenas noches Frostbite. '' salio del cuarto que ahora era de Jack y se dirigió al suyo.

Se tiro en su cama exhausto. El día había sido muy pesado. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que Jack le había contado, ahora todos los sentimientos lo atacaron. Miro por la ventana de su cuarto desde su cama, busco en el cielo la Luna pero no la vio.

''Mas te vale esconderte y que yo no te vea en persona, por que el día que te encuentre juro que te voy a convertir en polvo Lunar. Dejarlo así; solo por 300 años fue nuestra culpa, y lo acepto. Pero tú... tú, lo hiciste invisible a los niños, lo dejaste con marcas de su vida pasada, marcas que ni si quiera recordaba y encima de todo... lo mandastes a nosotros en un momento difícil; lo hicimos pasar por malos ratos... y todo por tu culpa. Y nos hacemos llamar guardianes.'' Bunny suspiro con dolor y culpabilidad. ''Pobre chico a pasado por demasiado; y solo. Eso se acabo de ahora en adelante se dará cuenta que no está solo. Y que puede contar con nosotros. '' dijo mientras una lágrima bajaba por una de sus mejillas. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la ventana y quedando inmediatamente dormido.

**En la guarida de Pitch:**

''¿Que noticias me traes?'' pregunto Pitch.

''Todos los espíritus estarán reunidos en el Polo Norte, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Jack.'' contesto una voz femenina.

''Así que le harán una fiesta a nuestro querido Frost.'' dijo mientras observaba ahora a su informante. Ahí se encontraba, su más grande orgullo. Su primera pesadilla. Después de tanto trabajo y años desde la derrota que tuvo en contra de los guardianes, lo habia conseguido, su primera pesadilla tenia la forma de una sombra femenina.

''Asi es, amo; será mañana. '' dijo la sombra.

''Has hecho bien tu trabajo Celine. '' contesto refiriéndose a la sombra.

''Gracias, amo Pitch. '' dijo con respeto y lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

''Prepárate, mañana haremos una pequeña visita. '' dijo Pitch.

**Por otra parte en el Polo Norte:**

''Ya no puedo más. '' dijo Norte tirándose en el sillón.

Meme hizo un ataúd y a él entrando en este.

''Yo tambien estoy muerto. '' dijo Norte viendo como Meme se dejaba caer en el sillón junto a él. ''¿Donde tiene tanta energía? '' pregunto señalando a Tooth; que estaba dando ordenes a los Yetis. Meme solo se encogió de hombros.

''Chicos, que les parece la decoración de las mesas. '' pregunto Tooth con una emoción tan grande que no aparentaba haber estado trabajando casi un día entero.

''Quedaron muy bien Tooth. '' dijo Norte con su natural acento Ruso. Y era verdad todo se veía espectacular. Todas las mesas eran circulares, los manteles eran cuadrados para crear un efecto diferente, todas las mesas tenían dos manteles, uno blanco que era el de abajo y el azul cielo que estaba sobre el otro. Tambien sobre estos había muchos copos de nieve tallados en hielo. Y de centro de mesa había un jarrón cilíndrico transparente, tenia un hermoso tulipán blanco y dos espigas en espiral en este.

''Nos quedo muy bien. '' corrigió el Hada.

Meme señalo el techo con su dedo índice.

''¿Tú lo hiciste? '' pregunto Tooth maravillada. En el techo habían flotando muchos copos de nieve. En el fondo había un gran cartel que decía: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JACK! ''Quedo genial. ''

Sandy hizo aparecer un sombrero sobre su cabeza y se lo quito en señal de agradecimiento.

''Creo que ya hicimos todo; hicimos el pastel, decoramos el lugar donde estarán todos, Norte termino darle una arreglada a los regalos que le entregaremos a Jack, solo queda mañana asegurarnos de vigilar que los duendes no se coman la comida. '' dijo Tooth contenta.

Sandy asintió y todos se despidieron. Mañana el día seria mucho más difícil que el que habían tenido.

En la madriguera:

Un ruido llego a sus largas orejas, abrió un poco los ojos pero luego de unos minutos de silencio, los cerro nuevamente. No tenia idea de que hora era, sabia que pronto tendría que levantarse, pero todavía no. Estaba cansado, quería seguir durmiendo, se dio vuelta sobre la cama y continuo su sueño.

¡Plan! ¡Plan! ¡Plan!

El ruido hizo que saltara en su cama. Su corazón se había agitado debido al repentino ruido. Miro a todos lados desorientado. ¿Que diablos había sido ese ruido? Miro nuevamente a su alrededor, no había nada así que se acostó nuevamente. Acababa de cerrar sus ojos cuando... (¡Jack! ¡Rayos!) se recordó mentalmente, se levanto de golpe y corrió hacia el cuarto del joven. Vacio. El cuarto se encontraba totalmente vacío. Bunny comenzaba a ponerse histérico, hasta que escucho... ¿Que era ese ruido tan extraño?

Todo sentimiento de histeria había sido reemplazado, la curiosidad lo invadía. Bunny agudizó el oído, caminó hacia donde el sonido se hacia más fuerte. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y en su cara se podía ver una expresión divertida.

Jack se encontraba en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno; pero eso no era lo gracioso, lo gracioso era que estaba todo cubierto de harina. La cocina estaba hecha un desastre, pero Jack, estaba aún peor. Bunny ya no pudo más.

Jack se sobresalto al escuchar a Bunny reírse. Lo peor de todo es que cuando se volvió, se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo de él. Jack se sintió sumamente avergonzado y un tono azulado comenzó a notarse en sus mejillas y nariz.

''¿Que... jajaja... que es lo... lo que haces? '' pregunto Bunny entre risas.

''El desayuno, ¿Que te parece que hago? '' dijo Jack un poco incomodo ante la actitud del otro.

''Parece que te hubieses peleado con el desayuno. '' dijo el Conejo, camino hacia Jack. Miro todo alrededor. ''Dios, en serio que has hecho un desastre, solo mirate. '' dicho y hecho, Jack se había mirado.

''Con que parece que me pelee con el desayuno. ¿No? '' el tono que Jack uso no le gusto para nada a Bunny.

''No. Jack es en serio. Baja eso. No lo hagas. Jack juro que... '' antes de terminar sintió como un puñado de harina semi-congelada le pegaba en el rostro haciéndolo caer de espaldas en el suelo.

Bunny se sacudió la cabeza y se levanto del suelo.

''Asi quieres jugar Frostbite. Bien entonces así vamos a jugar. '' Ahora era Jack el que estaba siendo atacado. Estuvieron corriéndose por toda la casa. Se tiraban con harina, mantequilla, mermelada, entre otras cosas desayunables. Eso hasta que...

¡Tin!

''¡Ya está! '' dijo corriendo en dirección de la cocina.

''¿Ya está que? '' pregunto Bunny para sí mismo. Caminando hacia donde el muchacho. Cuando entra a la cocina... se queda sin palabras. Jack está sacando unos deliciosos muffins [Son como cupcakes pero son para desayunar, normalmente son con trozos de frutas como cranberry, guineo, etc. Aunque también hay de chocolate, vainilla, almendras, etc. Son muy ricos. Bueno eso pienso yo, en lo personal mi favorito es el de nueces y el de queso crema. ]

''Me sorprende que no se me haya olvidado como hacerlos. '' dijo Jack mientras los sacaba de la bandeja de horneado y los ponía sobre el único plato limpio que quedaba.

''¿Tú los hiciste? '' pregunto el Conejo, que aún no salía de su estupor.

''Gane la guerra. ¿No te parece? '' dijo riendo.

''Muy chistosito Frostbite. ''

''Toma. '' dijo Jack dándole un muffin.

''No morire si lo como, ¿Cierto compañero? ''

''NO. A menos que seas alérgico a las zanahorias. ¿Dime Aster, eres alérgico a las zanahorias? '' pregunto en tono burlón.

''Presumido. '' dijo mientras le daba una probada a su muffin. ''No esta mal. No sabia que supieras cocinar Frostbite. ''

Desayunaron entre bromas y discusiones. No hablaron de lo sucedido el día anterior. Aunque Jack no podía ocultar su felicidad de que ese gran Conejo le hubiese dicho que lo quería como un hermano. Bunny lo había notado, Jack estaba muy contento. Y lo estaría más cuando llegaran al Polo en la tarde.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Bunny miro el reloj. (Son las 10 y tengo que llevar al pequeño cubo de hielo al Polo Norte a las 5. Eso significa que aún tengo tiempo para pintar algunos huevos. ¿En que entretengo al muchacho en lo que trabajo? Si le digo que se quede aquí... NO, ese niño es capaz de ir al Polo si lo dejo solo. Voy a matar a Norte por dejarme de niñera de este mocoso. Ahg. Ni modo, tendré que pedirle que me ayude a pintar los huevos.) Al fin Bunny había tomado una decisión después de tanto pensar.

''¿Que haremos hoy Conejo? '' pregunto Jack, recostando su cara en el cayado.

''Yo voy a trabajar y tú me vas a ayudar. '' dijo poniéndose sus boomerangs.

En el Polo Norte:

''Todo se ve perfecto. '' dijo Tooth con las manos en la cintura.

''Tooth. '' dijo una joven.

''Fernanda, que bueno que viniste. '' dijo Tooth abrazando a la chica.

''Claro que vine. Devistes haberme dicho antes que necesitabas ayuda, es mucho para cuatro espíritus solamente. '' reclamo la joven.

''La verdad es que Bunny está manteniendo ocupado a Jack desde ayer. '' dijo el Hada riendo un poco.

''Jajajajaja. Le toco lo más difícil. Entretener al espíritu de la diversión, hay que tener imaginación para eso. '' dijo Fernanda sonriente. ''¿En que ayudo? ''

''Que te parece si vigilamos que los duendes no se coman la comida, no quiero que los invitados encuentren su comida sin algún pedazo. ¿Crees que podrías hacer crecer algunas de esas hermosas enredaderas en lo pilares de la entrada? Estoy segura de que a Jack le encantaría. ''

''Por supuesto que sí. '' dijo muy contenta.

''Baby Tooth, acompaña a Fernanda a la entrada. Y luego la llevas a la cocina, donde estaré yo. '' la hadita asintió y se fue con la joven.

Cinco horas después...

''Listo. ¿Que te parece Baby Tooth? '' pregunto fernanda. La hadita hizo un sonido de aprobación y voló alrededor de ella. ''Bueno... talvez hice un poquito más de lo que me dijeron, ¿Crees que me excedí? '' pregunto la joven mientras señalaba todos los pilares que había decorado, los cuales eran muchos y muy grandes.

Baby Tooth se encogió de hombros, realmente no sabia si aquella joven se había exagerado; a ella le gustaba y estaba segura de que al hermoso de Jack también. Pensar en Jack le hizo recordar el regalo que ella le tenia preparado. Habia estado pensado tanto en Jack, que no se había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado a la cocina.

''Huele delicioso. '' dijo Fernanda.

''Lo sé. Norte es un excelente cocinero. '' dijo señalando al hombre de barba que tenia puesto un delantal blanco.

''Tu debes ser Fernanda, la amiga de Tooth. '' dijo abrazando a la chica. Claro que con más cuidado que cuando abraza a Jack.

''Si. ''

**En la madriguera:**

''Jajajajajajajaja. '' Jack se encontraba tirado en el suelo. ''Para... por... por... favor. ''

''Ahora te las arreglas, nadie te manda; te dije que no te pusieras a jugar con ellos y no me hiciste caso. No es mi culpa que seas un cabeza dura. '' dijo Bunny mirando como los huevos que había estado pintando, ahora se encontraban haciéndole cosquillas a Jack.

''No... no.. lo vuelvo... ha.. hacer...por... fa..vor. '' dijo Jack intentando de retomar aire.

''Bien, déjenlo que tenemos que irnos. '' los huevitos bajaron inmediatamente y se fueron.

''Ufff. '' dijo levantándose del suelo y tomando su cayado. ''¿A donde vamos? '' dijo Jack ladeando la cabeza.

''Tenemos que ir al Polo. '' contesta despreocupado, iniciando el camino hacia su casa.

''¿Que? Pero Norte dijo que la estaban remodelando y que no debía poner un pie en ella. '' dijo citando exactamente las palabras dichas por el guardian del asombro.

''Ya lo sé pero... ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?! '' dijo cansado de que Jack estuviera volando sobre él y de vez en cuando le dejara caer uno que otro copo encima.

''Pero es muy divertido. '' dijo haciendo un puchero.

''Para tí todo es un juego. '' dijo Bunny fastidiado.

''Soy el Guardian de la diversión. '' se defendió el joven.

Bunny lo miro con fastidio. Jack lo miraba divertido desde arriba y eso lo fastidiaba bastante, sabia que seguramente estaba pensando en otra cosa para molestarlo. Vio como las mejillas del joven estaba tomando nuevamente ese extraño color rosa pálido. (Tengo que hablar con Norte para que me ayude a hacer algo, no vaya a ser que un día de estos encuentre al copo de nieve derretido. )

''Oye Canguro, no me dijiste a que vamos al Polo. '' pregunto entrando a la casa.

''No. Soy. Un. Canguro. Entiendelo de una vez. '' dijo levantando un boomerang en dirección al joven. ''Tengo que hablar algo con Norte. ''

''¿De que van a hablar? '' pregunto curioso, sentándose en el verde sofá.

''Eso no te importa. '' dijo mirando el reloj. (Mierda son las 4:30; si llego tarde me van a matar. Me van a hacer picadillo. ) pensó el Conejo mientras se imaginaba el problema que tendría.

''Conejo estas bien, parece que hubieses visto al Chupacabras. '' dijo en tono divertido.

''¡Callate Frostbite! y date prisa que Norte me va a matar si no llego rápido. '' dijo mientras brincaba hacia las escaleras.

''No le tire ni diez copos de nieve encima y ya está delirando. Pobre Canguro, ahora entiendo por que viven en Australia. '' dijo en tono divertido mientras entraba a su habitación.

**En e Polo Norte:**

''Tooth los invitados están comenzando a desesperarse. '' dijo Norte acomodándose su gorro ruso.

''Pues tienen que esperar por que le dijimos a Bunny a las 5, nadie les mando a llegar tan temprano. '' dijo Tooth en un tono tranquilo pero, autoritario.

''Ok. '' contesto Norte, mientras salia se encontró con Meme. ''Ten cuidado, esta que echa chispas. '' le advirtió a su pequeño amigo.

''Meme, que bueno que llegaste; si esos dos no llegan pronto tendré que pedirte que duermas a todos o acabare por golpear a alguien. ¿Por que nadie puede entender que esto no es fácil?, ¡Es una fiesta sorpresa, el cumpleañero no lo sabe, no pueden pretender que Jack esté aquí esperándolos con las manos abiertas! '' gritó Tooth exasperada. Meme abrió los ojos muy grandes. Ahora recordaba por que habían dejado de hacer fiestas tan grandes; era por que su amiga se volvía loca.

Sandy le indico con sus manos que inhalara y exhalara. Luego dibujo sobre su cabeza un Sandman, un huevo y un copo de nieve.

''Si no llegan en 15 minutos puedes ir a buscarlos. '' dijo el Hada. Meme levanto sus pulgares y salio del cuarto donde Tooth estaba terminando de peinarse sus plumas.

**En la madriguera [otra vez]:**

Jack estaba saliendo de la ducha y solo tenia la toalla amarrada a su cintura [y no estar ahí, que mal] iba a ponerse su ropa cuando... vio el cofre y la caja que le había entregado Cefíro el día anterior. Se sentó sobre la cama y tomo ambos regalos poniéndolos a su lado. Jack tomo la caja en sus manos y la abrió. Dentro de esta había una pluma y una nota que decía:

**Querido Jack:**

**Quiero que sepas que lamento mucho el haberte dejado solo pero, quiero que sepas que nunca he dejado que quererte como el hijo que eres para mi. A lo mejor estas muy molesto y te entiendo, pude haber hecho las cosas mejor pero no fue así. Quiero que sepas que siempre contarás con mi apoyo aunque no esté contigo. La pluma que se encuentra dentro de la caja, no es una pluma cualquiera. Con esa pluma podrás escribir en el aire y llegará a mi el mensaje. Se que no es mucho pero espero que sea lo suficiente. Si tienes problemas, necesitas algo o solo quieres hablar conmigo, lo único que tienes que hacer es escribir con la pluma en el aire y estaré ahí lo más pronto posible. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti. Felíz cumpleaños.**

**Con amor Mamá.**

Jack sentía un calor en su pecho que hace muchos años no sentía. No podía decir que no se sentía amado, puesto que los guardianes se habían dado a la tarea de hacerlo sentir en una familia. Pero el amor maternal, eso es algo que no se obtiene en cualquier lugar. Se sentía muy felíz y dichoso, el que aquella mujer lo hubiese escogido como su hijo le hacía sentir demasiado bien. Con una gran sonrisa guardo la pluma y la nota nuevamente en la caja.

Tomo el cofre en sus manos y lo miro detenidamente. Sintio algo de nostalgia al ver aquellos diseños de copos de nieve y gotas de agua. Suspiro pesadamente y abrió el cofre. Una sonrisa se desplazo lentamente por su rostro, hasta convertirse en una gran sonrisa. Emocionado saco lo que se encontraba dentro del cofre y se despojo de la toalla dispuesto a ponerselo. Una vez vestido se miro rápidamente en el espejo. Traia puesta una camisa de vestir negra satinada con cuello, mangas largas y un bolsillo en lado del corazón. Un pantalón de vestir ajustado color negro y una correa negra con una evilla dorada con detalles negros y plateados. [Pueden ver la ropa en una foto que voy a tratar de subir. ] De todo lo único que no le gustaba... era que se tenia que poner zapatos. Miro por unos minutos la prisión para sus pies y justo cuando NO se los iba a poner recuerda lo que le había prometido a Cefíro el día anterior. Así que resignado tomo los zapatos de vestir negros y las medias y se los puso.

''¡Que incomodos son! '' dijo mientras se acomodaba los zapatos.

Por otro lado el Conejo de Pascuas ya había terminado de bañarse y arreglar su pelaje. Y se encontraba ahora esperando por cierto Espíritu Invernal. Trataba de tener paciencia, despues de todo Jack sí tiene que vestirse. Ya solo faltaban 2 minutos para las 5. Estaba empezando a desesperarse. (Se tarda más que las mujeres. ) pensó Bunny sobandose la cien. Ya había visto en el día de Pascuas como los niños apuraban a sus madres y esta se tardaban por que se estaban arreglando, Bunny pensó lo terrible que debería ser que la hicieran eso a uno; aunque tenia que admitir que cuando salían se veían muy hermosas. Pero esto no se trataba de una mujer, se trataba de Jack. Y ese mocoso no tenia por que tardarse tanto.

''Frostbite piensas bajar o voy a tener que subir por ti. '' dijo ya cansado de esperar tanto.

''Relajate colita de algodón, ya voy a bajar. '' grito Jack saliendo de su cuarto.

"¿Como quieres que me relaje si Norte me va a matar y todo por tú culpa? '' bufó el Conejo.

Jack bajo las escaleras y fue a la sala donde Bunny lo estaba esperando. Bunny se le quedo mirando, cosa que incomodo al Espíritu del Invierno. (Creo que la próxima averiguare en que me estoy metiendo antes de prometer algo. )

''¿Por que traes puesto eso y de donde lo sacates? '' pregunto confundido el Conejo, estaba seguro de que toda la ropa de Jack era igual y eso no lo había hecho Norte.

''Le prometi a mamá que lo usaría hoy y es un regalo que ella me dio. '' dijo tomando su cayado y saliendo.

En el Polo Norte:

''Ya son las 5 y no han llegado, Meme puedes ir a buscarlos. '' Meme iba saliendo, cuando vio como un túnel se abría, saliendo de esta Bunny y ¿Jack? Meme entró rápidamente para avisarle a los demás que ya habían llegado.

''Ay, que frío. '' dijo Bunny frotándose los brazos en un intento de infundirse calor.

''Eres un tierno y peludito conejito con frío. '' molesto Jack.

''Yo.. brr.. no .. soy tierno. '' sus dientes castañeaban por el frío.

''Yo te vi y te veías muy tierno cuando derrotamos a Pitch. ¿No puedes convertirte otra vez en el lindo conejito? ''

Bunny le iba a contestar cuando...

''¡SORPRESA!'' gritaron todos los invitados.

''¿Pero que? '' pregunto Jack confundido.

''Feliz cumpleaños Jack'' dijo Bunny con una sonrisa.

''Así que por eso estabas tan amable y por eso me quede en tu casa. '' dijo Jack recostando su cayado en su hombro.

''Jack felicidades. '' dijo Tooth dándole un abrazo.

''Gracias Tooth. ''

''Son 308 años Jack, felicidades. '' dijo Norte abrazando al muchacho.

''Gr... aci... as... Nor... t. '' decía en medio del abrazo rompe huesos que le estaba ofreciendo el mayor.

''Norte, lo vas a romper. '' dijo Bunny serio. Sabia de primera mano, lo que era recibir un abrazo de Norte.

Sandy por su parte también se acerco al muchacho y lo abrazo. Pero rápidamente deshaciéndose del abrazo hizo dibujos sobre su cabeza: Una camisa y un ?.

''¿Y esa ropa? ''preguntaron Norte y Tooth al unisono.

''¿Tan mal me veo que todos preguntan lo mismo? '' pregunto Jack con una sonrisa.

''Claro que no Jack de hecho te vez muy guapo, bueno, más guapo de lo que ya eras. '' dijo Tooth.

''Tooth, no alimentes así el ego de este pequeño demonio. '' dijo Bunny.

''Mira quien habla de ego, el orgulloso E. Aster Bunnymund. '' dijo Jack riendo.

''Yo no soy así, mocoso. '' contesto Bunny. Los cuatro se le quedaron mirando perplejos. ''Esta bien, sí soy así. ¿Contentos? '' Todos asintieron.

''Ven Jack quiero presentarte a los invitados. '' Tooth se llevo a Jack.

''¿Tú le regalastes esa ropa? '' pregunto Norte.

''No. Fue su mamá. '' dijo serio.

Un ¿Que? fue prácticamente gritado por Norte, mientras Meme tenia ?! escritos sobre su cabeza. Bunny se dispuso a contarles todo lo que había sucedido, bueno a excepción de lo que había prometido callar.

Por otro lado Tooth le presentaba todos los invitados. Jack estaba muy contento y emocionado, el ver tantos espíritus reunidos, y por su cumpleaños era algo que nunca se imagino. Algunos espíritus se encontraban bailando y otros charlando entre ellos. Jack miró a su alrededor, había una mesa donde se encontraban los alimentos, y junto a esta 4 haditas que vigilaban que los duendes no se colaran en esta. Estaba todo muy bien decorado. Jack volvió a echar una ojeada al lugar, estaban todos los espíritus; excepto la que él deseaba ver. Su rostro se volvió melancólico, cosa que el Hada noto.

''Jack. '' dijo llamando la atención del joven. ''¿Pasa algo? ¿No te gusta? '' pregunto preocupada.

''¿Que? No, claro que me gusta. Me encanta. La fiesta esta genial. '' contesto atropelladamente.

''¿Entonces que sucede, por que te vez triste? ''

''Es solo que... '' Jack se queda callado al ver como las luces comienzan a parpadear. ''¿Que pasa? ''

''Parece ser que se les olvido invitarme. '' todos callaron y miraron al dueño de esa voz.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí la primera parte del capitulo 9. Espero que les haya gustado. A las lectoras, no se desesperen en el próximo cap aparecerán todas, las que me dejaron la información pedida.

Gracias por leer y por favor dejen reviews, que si no me desanimo y no continuo.

Se que este capitulo fue muy largo pero les digo, me negaba rotundamente a hacerlas esperar más por la fiesta de Jack así que lo incluí todo hasta el principio de la fiesta, el resto viene despues; me tarde, sí, pero espero haberlas complacido.

Díganme que les pareció el cap. Gracias por leer nuevamente y hasta luego. L s amo.


End file.
